


Be careful sweetheart, there are wolves like me who will eat sweet things like you alive.

by BlueNightshade



Series: Something sick and covered in roses [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Angst, Beds, Blood, Blowjobs, Broken Bones, Choking, Crying, Face-Fucking, Force-Feeding, Forced Kissing, Forced Orgasm, Graphic Violence, Guns, Hanging, Josh is 29, Kidnapping, Knives, Licking, M/M, Manipulation, Masochism, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Pet Names, Piercings, Punching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Showers, Slapping, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Tattoos, Torture, Tyler is 16, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, Vomiting, criminals, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNightshade/pseuds/BlueNightshade
Summary: Tyler Joseph is a 16 year old Sophomore in high school. He's running away from his home in Ohio, planning on traveling from Columbus, to Oak Hill. He desperately needs a ride. What's the worse that could happen while hitch-hiking? That's when he meets Josh. A man who's older than him, has a mesmerizing warm smile, and bright yellow hair."What's the worst that can happen?" Tyler thought.





	1. Hello Josh

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, this is my first time posting on Ao3. A lot of my stories are rather dark, so please read the tags carefully before reading. I created this fan-fiction for my entertainment, and I take kidnapping/non-con seriously. I do not mean to disrespect anyone here. Especially Tyler and Josh, they're great! 
> 
> Please enjoy this story, kind and thoughtful comments are highly appreciated.  
> Thanks friends.

Tyler Joseph is a 16 year old Sophomore in high school. He's running away from his home in Ohio, planning on traveling from Columbus, to Oak Hill. He desperately needs a ride. What's the worse that could happen while hitch-hiking? That's when he meets Josh. A man who's older than him, has a mesmerizing warm smile, and bright yellow hair.

_What's the worst that can happen?_ Tyler thought.

 

The tall brown haired boy recently filled a backback with clothes, a pen and notebook, $110 dollars in cash, a hairbrush and toothbrush along with toothpaste, and a water bottle. He wore a black unzipped jacket with a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and red vans. He originally got in an argument with his parents about quitting basketball. He wanted to write and record songs more. That got in the way of school and homework, he would work in the basement for hours at a time. His Mom finally stepped up, deciding it was unacceptable. Tyler got pissed by that, saying it was "unfair" that he couldn't express himself through music. After an hour of screaming and shouting between him and his family, he was done. He packed his things and left the house, leaving his Mother crying. His parents didn't even notice him leave, Mr. and Mrs. Joseph were in the bedroom discussing how they should deal with their angry son. So he left.

 

Tyler was now a mile away from his home, cursing to himself angrily. He gripped the straps of his backpack, occasionally looking behind him to spot cars. He needed a ride. He wanted to move away, hopefully get a job, even though he didn't have a home. Tyler felt lost inside, not knowing where to go or what will happen. He wanted to create music, and eventually publish them, but it looks like that's not going to happen for a little while. When he sang, he sang beautifully. His voice is amazing, and he knows it. Sometimes he's disappointed hearing it in his recordings, from sounding so high. But he was good at what he did. A few cars drove by, not even noticing Tyler's gesture to be picked up. Every time a vehicle passed him, he rolled his eyes thinking it's their fault for not stopping. He focused on his red shoes nearly stomping on the ground with each step. "Fuck this... Fuck everyone." Tyler spat, adjusting his backpack harshly.

 

After time, a black truck came from behind him and stopped when he saw the boy's hand gesture for a ride. Tyler heard an automatic dark window roll down on his right side.

"Need a ride?" The man asked.

Tyler looked up, and his eyes immediately dilated. This man looked gorgeous. His bright yellow hair, and perfect smile. Tyler stood in shock for a second, but nodded. The man chuckled.

"Hop in." The door unlocked with a click.

And so got in the car, setting his backpack down.

"The name's Josh, what's yours?" The man asked.

Tyler looked at him for a second, noticing Josh's black skinny jeans, white sleeveless shirt with a camo jacket overtop, and a dark grey cap that faced backwards. _This guy's got style..._ Tyler thought to himself, trying to hide a grin.

"I'm Tyler." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Tyler. **Tyler.**  I've always liked that name." Josh said smiling softly, placing his left arm on the wheel and offered to shake the boy's hand with his right. Tyler hesitated but soonly then took Josh's hand, earning a firm shake. They drove off.

 

Josh had been tapping his fingers on the wheel, listening to some sort of rock music. It sounded like Green Day.

"So, where are you headed to?" Josh wondered, making eye contact with Tyler, then focusing on the road.

"Oak Hill, you can drop me off whenever though." Tyler cleared his throat, his voice squeaking halfway in the sentence. That seemed to make Josh oddly grin.

"If I may say, that's pretty far away from here. You look a little too young to be traveling around here alone..." Josh mentioned to the boy. "But, no worries. I happen to live around there! I came down here to visit my parents." The man added quickly.

Tyler nodded, shifting awkwardly. "Yeah. Thank you."

 

***

 

Tyler checked his phone. They have been driving for an hour, and he realized he had gotten three missed calls from his mother, and one from his father. It's almost dinner time. Josh glanced over at Tyler's phone, before speaking.

"Your parents seem worried?" He pointed to the phone.

Tyler angrily sighed, louder than he should have.

Josh's eyes went wide. "Sorry, sorry. It just seemed that-" Josh was interrupted.

"No, I'm sorry it's just that... My parents and I got in a fight, and...Yeah. I got mad and stuff. They don't really get me." Tyler ran his hand through his fluffy hair.

Josh made an "Oh" gesture from his mouth. "I understand. Parents and family can be... Complicated." The man sympathized.

"Yeah..." Tyler coughed.

"Can I ask of how old you are?" The yellow haired man asked, expression curious. Tyler studied the man's facial features, noticing that Josh's stubble, and that he had small black gauges and a silver nose ring.

"Uhh, I-I'm 16." He hesitated with his answer.

"Ah, I see. Thought you were older." Josh made eye contact again, appearing to be checking Tyler out. Tyler just crossed his legs and fiddled with the strings of his backpack laying on the car floor.

"Not that that's a bad thing, I didn't mean it like that." Josh smiled.

"Right right, yeah." Tyler said, trying to avoid eye contact in every way possible. He suddenly felt very insecure for some reason.

The drive felt silent.

 

Tyler shifted in his seat.

"I umm... Thank you for picking me up. I was kinda scared that someone weird would." That couldn't of sounded any more dumb than it did.

Josh just laughed. "Of course. You wanna get something to eat? I'll pay." Josh offered.

Tyler thought for a moment. He could hurt him somehow by feeding him-"We can go through drive-through." The man added.

_Sure, why not_... Tyler thought.

"Sure, what restaurant?" The boy wondered.

"Taco bell?" Josh suggested.

"Sure, Taco bell." The skinny brown haired boy answered, his voice suddenly high.

Josh's face lit up. "Sick. Let's go."

They pulled in to a drive through, Josh ordering and asking what Tyler wanted. They both got shredded chicken burritos, along with medium Pepsi soda's.

"Thank you for dinner, sir. I really appreciate it." Tyler politely after drinking some of his Pepsi.

"No problem Tyler." Josh smiled, driving with his left arm and eating with his right.

Tyler noticed that Josh was rather muscular. Sometimes Josh would slightly flex after almost hitting red lights. He looked lean. That made Tyler look away flustered at the stronger man.

 

After a long period of time, Tyler felt himself grow tired. The sky began to become darker and darker. Tyler promised himself that he wouldn't fall asleep in a strangers car. You just don't do that. Josh's phone rang in his own pocket, it was a split second before the man answered. _While driving? Really?_ Tyler thought to himself. He hadn't gotten his license yet, but he knew that calling/texting while driving is on the NO list. Tyler heard another voice on the phone. Sounded like a man's voice.

"Uh huh.. Yes. I do, man. Look man, chill. Seriously. Dude, just-" The other side of the phone hung up. Josh shook his head and sighed. "Sorry about that, it's my roommate. He's freaking out about damn groceries." Josh rolled his eyes, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

"It's okay." Tyler giggled.

"What are you laughing at huh?" Josh teased.

"Nothing, nothing." Tyler said, blushing.

The man next to him laughed.

 

"You play any instruments?" Yellow hair asked. Tyler lit up to that. Music was part of his life.

"Yes! I mean, yes. I play Piano, bass, and uh-I sing." Tyler froze for a second, praying that he wont ask him to sing.

Josh made an amused hum. "Wow, man that's amazing. You like music?" The man wondered, showing interest.

"Yeah, I love it! It's um.. You can really make a story out of songs. Just like, throw your emotions in it and stuff."

_Wow, good job Tyler, way to be more awkward than you already fucking are._ Tyler thought, mentally face-palming himself.

"That's really cool. I play drums."

"You do?" Tyler smiled.

"Yeah."

"That's super cool."  _Dammit Tyler, stop being so overly interested. He's just a man. I beautiful, hot, fucking gorgeous man._ Josh looked over and smirked.

"Thanks."

 

***

 

Something felt very off about the atmosphere. Tyler noticed that Josh would occasionally glance over at him, and he wouldn't look away when Tyler glanced back at him. He just stared. Tyler felt like Josh's presence was very... Commanding. Almost aggressive, in a way. The more Tyler looked at Josh, he felt more and more uncomfortable. It seemed like Josh enjoy's making him feel this way. Ignoring Josh's stare is the best thing he feels like he can do at this point.

 

Tyler struggled to keep his eyes open. He eventually let his eyelids fall, feeling relief of exhaustion. Josh seemed to notice because Tyler's head was slightly bobbing, and Josh was now talking to him. What is Josh saying? Tyler felt something touch him. He felt a rough hand on his leg. **On his fucking leg**. Tyler opened his eyes, hearing the man mutter something about his body. "You're... Incredibly attractive." Tyler noticed that they were parked in an alleyway, at night. **Night** **.** Red flags flashed in Tyler's brain. He yelped and tried slapping Josh's hand away, but that seemed to make it move up to Tyler's crotch.

"Stop!" Tyler squeezed his legs together, and was now digging his fingernails into Josh's hand.

"Stop fighting." Yellow hair growled through clenched teeth, putting a cloth around Tyler's mouth.

Josh tugged the boy's hair gently with his right arm, pressing weight onto Tyler's body and holding him down. The man was far from stronger than Tyler. He easily overpowered the boy. A needle had been pricked into Tyler's neck. He screamed into the cloth, panicking. He tried kicking his legs and shoving Josh away, but that did nothing. Josh chuckled.

"Sleep for awhile." Yellow hair whispered softly.

 

Tyler passed out, quickly enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, it means a lot. Do not be afraid to leave ideas for new chapters in the comments :)
> 
> Kind, positive and thoughtful comments are highly appreciated. 
> 
> More chapters are soon to come!  
> Thank you friends.


	2. Please don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler got in Josh's car. It was a huge mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be Non-con and Violence in this chapter, please stay safe.

Tyler felt dizzy. He tried opening his eyes, but seemed to fail. Until he heard voices. Remembering what happened the other night, his eyes shot open, and he realized that he had been tied to a chair with handcuffs.  _What the hell!_ He thought. Tyler observed the room quickly, looking for ways to escape. His backpack was missing. The whole room looked like concrete, even the ceiling. The room seemed large enough to fit over 30 people. The scared boy struggled in the wooden seat, but found no use. He didn't want to yell, incase that would get him into trouble. A bright light was attached to the cracked ceiling, making a faint buzzing noise. He couldn't help but tap his foot on the hard ground, and make noise. If he didn't, he could hear his own heartbeat. There was a table in the corner in front of him, with a cabinet.  _Is this someone's house?.._

 

He suddenly heard shuffling behind him, and a long creak of wood. It was a bed? The person slowly walked around Tyler's side, their hands slightly twitching. He looked up and tears filled his eyes. It was Josh, standing there with a smug grin on his handsome face. He noticed a large tattoo of a tree on his right arm. 

"Josh-What the **FUCK!** "

Tyler lunged forward, tears trying to escape. But he didn't let them, because he felt miserably pissed. He trusted this man by getting in the car with him, and Josh then betrays him. Tyler's quavering voice made Josh clench his fists. He wanted to squeeze the boy's thin little neck and force pretty sounds out of him.

"I was going to actually bring you to your destination, but something... Told me not to. You just looked so..." Josh giggled. He **fucking** giggled. _What the hell?_

"So pretty." He finished, standing inches away from Tyler.

"W-what are you going to fucking do to me?" The now terrified boy whimpered, holding back a yelp when Josh suddenly caressed his cheek.

"Whatever I want to... You may not like it, but I surely will."

This time, Josh let out a laugh. That made Tyler cringe from even thinking about what Josh might do to him. Josh kept on gently caressing Tyler's cheek, only this time his hand guided down to Tyler's chest. He did it so swiftly.

"Stop. **Stop!** " The boy flinched back, avoiding Josh's touch.

The man growled, jerking Tyler's hair back and exposing his neck.

"What did you say to me? Huh?" Josh stared him dead in the eye.

This side of the yellow haired man hadn't been seen, ever. The light above them illuminated Josh's yellow hair, and placed shadows under his nose and eyes. He looked psychotic. Tyler remained silent, shaking and letting tears fall. Josh took the boy's vulnerability as advantage, by licking his face. Tyler screamed and trashed in his seat, kicking his legs. He ended up hitting Josh in the knee. Josh looked mixed with shock with a mix of hurt, before having his expression change with pure fury. Eyes of deep dark pools of mocha shot burning daggers into Tyler's eyes.  _Fuck._

 

The boy stilled, praying for Josh to just leave him alone and set him free.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Josh hissed.

He pulled out a key from his pocket, unlocking the handcuffs, and stepping back.

"Go on." Tyler's captor said, gesturing a hand towards the door and crossed his arms.

The boy rubbed his wrists and slowly got up. "You're l-letting me go?" He asked.

Josh just nodded, not one expression on his face. Tyler stood for a minute, even though he could of bolted.  _This doesn't feel right._ He thought.  _Not one bit..._ But he walked to the metal door anyway, and pulled the handle. **Locked.** A sick feeling washed over Tyler as he tried again, but it was still locked.

"What the fucking hell." Tyler muttered, confused and terrified.

He turned around to Josh but before he could say anything, he got punched in the face  **hard**. Tyler yelped, falling to the floor.

"N-augh! Why did you-"

Tyler held his cheekbone that was now turning purple and blue, and tried to ignore the pain of hitting the floor. Josh climbed on top of him and started to rip Tyler's shirt off.

"St-Josh! No, please don't-stop! **STOP!!** " 

Strong arms Picked him up and threw him onto the bed on his stomach. Tyler had suddenly gotten slapped.

"Call me sir!" Josh yelled behind his ear, gripping his jaw.

He ignored the boy's crying  and slapped handcuffs on his small wrists, then flipped him over on his back. Tyler tried kicking Josh off, but that was no use. He is too strong. The yellow haired man quickly tore the boy's shirt off, then took off his own. He had to slap Tyler a few times in order to take his pants and boxers off. Tyler was now completely un-clothed, and vulnerable. Tears ran down the brown haired boys' face, biting his lips. He didn't want to do this at all. Even by the time Josh would be done, he would have to live with this.

 

"Let me show you of who's in charge." Josh grinned wickedly, unzipping his own pants.

He pulled out his dick through his boxers and skinny jeans, showing off an erection as if it were supposed to impress Tyler. Instead it only made him squirm and whimper. Slight warm pre-cum dripped onto Tyler's waist. Josh held Tyler's body down with his strong muscular arms. He noticed that Josh was at least 2 inches taller than him, of course that only makes him more intimidating. He also noticed that the man above him started to pump his own hard cock, groaning. The man dragged his dick down and finally harshly rammed into Tyler, making him cry out with "Stop", "Please no", and "Don't". Every time he tried squirming away from his grasp, he got slapped. Every slap felt harder and harder. He felt his own cock get hard when Josh slammed into his prostate. The man above him unfortunately noticed, and jerked Tyler off harshly. He shook his head in protest, but then felt Josh kiss him roughly. He couldn't get away.

"Mmmnfg...Stmph!" Tyler tried.

The man didn't even let him breathe. Tyler seemed like he was starting to pass out. That would be no fun in Josh's mind. He harshly bit Tyler's lip, hard enough for blood to drip. The brown haired boy's eyes widened and he gasped, trying not to choke on a sob.

"I know you like it." Josh breathed hard.

 

Five minutes passed, which honestly felt like half an hour. Josh mercilessly pounded into Tyler no matter how many times he screamed, or pleaded. The blood on Tyler's lip turned him on even more, making him go faster. There's something seriously wrong in his head. With a moan, Josh came into Tyler and fell right on top of him. The younger boy yelped, feeling like as if his hands underneath were getting crushed. Josh pulled out, putting his dick away and zipping his pants up. He got down to the same level as Tyler's cock. "If you kick, you will deeply regret it. Got it?" Josh growled, his voice dripping with control and power. Tyler nodded quickly, crying again. Before he knew it, Josh had taken all of Tyler's dick into his mouth, purposefully making loud slurping sounds. He tried not to moan, but couldn't help letting one slip. He quickly covered that by a cough, but Josh could tell he liked it and grinned around his dick. In a way, he liked it. Josh pulled off, slapping Tyler's thigh. That made him cum.

"F-fuck..." Tyler shamefully turned his head, avoiding eye-contact.

"You get turned on by someone slapping you? Mmmmm, you really are a little fucking slut. I could tell by the way you looked at me in the truck." Josh crossed his arms over his shirtless body.

"I-no I didn't-that wasn't-no, this isn't right-PLEASE sir let me go, please!" That made Josh smirk wickedly.  

 

He cleaned Tyler up with paper towels from the table, and adjusted Tyler's handcuffs from behind his back to on the head of the bed so he couldn't escape.

"Please don't do this..."

"Oh, by the way, be careful sweetheart, there are wolves like me who will eat sweet things like you alive." Josh maniacally laughed, making his eyes crinkle. 

 

Josh left the room, leaving Tyler alone. He heard Josh lock the door from the outside. 

"Dammit. Fucking hell." He quietly sobbed. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know of what you would like to see in the future chapters. Yes, I will be adding Brendon at soon!
> 
> Thank you all.


	3. Get used to it, kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (This story will continue to get more and more dark, just a warning)

Tyler had been tied to the bed with metal handcuffs for over what felt like hours. There was no clock in the room he was moved in, and he felt hungry. His bloodied lip had crusted, and the covers under him smelled like Josh. He wished that he could of thought anything, but Josh. What happened to him earlier hurt him physically and emotionally. Tyler felt sore from being fucked by Josh, and he wishes to never do that again. Every time Tyler moves his face or opens his mouth, he feels pain. The punch he earned from Josh, all of the hard slaps he didn't deserve. _Did I actually deserve this?_ He wanted to sleep on this bed, and never wake up again. His arms that laid above his head were sore from trying to shove Josh's strong body away. He must of pulled something.

 

To think about it, Tyler's never had sex,  **ever** until previously that day or night. A lot of people at his school kept saying how "great" it feels and that he should try it. All he remembers from sex was that he hurt like hell. The blow job he got felt amazing, but he still didn't like it. He didn't  **want** to like it. Or is he denying it? Either way, Tyler never wanted to have it again, especially with his predator. He rested there on the bed, staring at the brightened ceiling, shakily humming songs he doesn't recall the lyrics to. He was broken.

 

***

 

Tyler let his eyes close after time. He only wanted sleep. He shouldn't of run away, and he shouldn't of gotten in with Josh, no matter how desperate he had been. He didn't even carry a weapon while traveling. A door unexpectedly shot open, making Tyler's eyes blow wide and shift on the bed. He looked over, expecting Josh. What he saw wasn't Josh, it seemed to be a different man in his late 20's. He walked in confidently, leaving the door open. Tyler scanned his body head to foot, looking at tall fluffy brown hair, deep brown eyes, barely any stubble, a white shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans and black vans. The man looked amused, watching Tyler.

"So this is what Josh has been talking about." He spoke with a deeper soothing voice, putting his glasses on to get a better look.

Tyler stayed silent, not sure wether he should be afraid of this guy, or angry.

"My name's Brendon. I'm Josh's roommate." The cocky man said, tilting his head. He looked sassy by his posture being straight, one leg facing further than the other, and both hands in his pockets. He walked closer, making Tyler panic and squirm.

"Calm down. Josh said that you're most likely pretty fucking hungry, and may wanna shower. Oh, and by the way he's working right now so he sent me." Brendon gave him a mocking bow and obnoxious fake smile.  _Are you kidding me..._

 

Brendon pulled out a key from his back pocket after patting it down, looking for it. He seemed slightly drunk, or at least recovering from a hangover. He unlocked the handcuffs, and lifted Tyler up by the arm. The boy just jerked away.

"I have a gun so if you even think about running away, I won't hesitate to shoot you. Now put your pants on dude, seriously."

"Okay..." Tyler had his arms wrapped around his own body before slipping his boxers and skinny jeans on from the floor. He was just about to slip his shirt on also, but Brendon stopped him.

"Right-you can't put that on. Josh doesn't want you to wear that."  _What the actual FUCK._ Tyler looked offended at him.

Brendon lifted an eyebrow but lead Tyler to the bathroom. He felt extremely uncomfortable having only pants on, but he also felt that Brendon wasn't interested in his body. 

 

Tyler got pushed into a white bathroom with marble tiles. He heard the bathroom door lock behind him. "Knock when you're done, but be quick." Brendon yelled firmly, barely heard by the door between them muffling his voice. "Okay." Tyler softly whispered, then sighed.

He saw a shower with a glass slide-door. He made sure that no one was in the same room as him before throwing of his clothes and scuttling in the shower. He tried to figure out how the handles worked. When he finally learned how their stubborn shower operated, he mixed the water perfectly so it felt mostly warm. Tyler closed his eyes. He shampooed his hair and scrubbed some on his body, only because they didn't appear to have body wash. All he could think about is Josh. His harsh words echoed in his mind, and he wishes the marks of Josh's hands could be washed away also. 

  
Tyler finished by turning off the water completely, and stood in the shower for a minute. He stepped out looking for the towels, and found a nice red one on a chair, along with...  _A meal?_ Tyler felt baffled and a little dumb from not noticing something so obvious in the bathroom. He walked over to the plate resting on the chair, picking up a sticky note. 

**I thought you would be hungry. Here, made this for you, honey. -Josh**

The handwriting looked very neat.

Tyler blushed at the name, rubbing the bridge of his nose. discovered a cheese and ham sandwich on the plate, with a large orange and a cup of water. He felt relieved, chowing the sandwich and tearing into the orange happily. "Thank the lord." Tyler mumbled through food. 

"You done in there? You're takin your fuckin time in there Taylor." Wow, Brendon sure is polite.

"It's Tyler. And one sec." 

"Yeah yeah, right, Tyler. Josh keeps mentioning that name." Brendon nearly slurred. 

 

Tyler quickly dried off, ruffling his hair multiple times before slipping his "clothes" on. He actually felt refreshed. Brendon led Tyler back to his room, if that's even his room. 

 

"Okay, I'll let you out of your handcuffs but you gotta promise you won't try anything dumb." Brendon said quietly.

"What if I did try something?"

The man rolled his eyes and his face seemed to fall. "Look, Josh isn't... He isn't someone you wanna mess with."

"Why not?" Tyler became more and more curious.

"I shouldn't even be talking to you so fucking much. He's a fuckin psychopath, alright?"

"How did you meet him?" The boy asked. That made brendon sigh, and take his glasses off to rub his face.

"We work together. He told me how he caught you. I can see he's hurt you pretty bad, but just be thankful he hasn't majorly injured you...Yet."

Tyler froze. "Has he ever.. You know, had anyone else here? In this room?"

 

All of a sudden Brendon looked almost terrified, and even upset out of complete sadness. Tyler trusts somehow him more than he trusts Josh.

 

"I...Just...Don't do anything that will get you into fuckin hell. Josh can be a bitch sometimes." Brendon said while placing everything from the table into the cabinet. Then he walked out, locking the door behind him without another word, leaving Tyler perplexed. 

 _Is he really a psychopath? Will he even let me go?_ Tyler mentally asked himself.  _Fuck. I can't do this._

 

Tyler heard two men talking outside the room. It sounded like Josh and Brendon. Tyler froze, backing up from the door and falling on the bed. _Fuck..._


	4. You're hurting me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler tries to keep himself together. It's not working.

Tyler heard footsteps behind the metal door. He wanted to find a place to hide incase it were Josh to come through, but that's hopeless. There's no space available for him to hide himself. Anxiety crawled up Tyler's throat like a spider. He thought he was going to be sick. He backed up to the corner of the bed against the wall and hugged himself.

 

Josh came in the room with a smirk, looking excited to see Tyler. That terrified him. He walked into the room and stopped when his knee touched the bed. 

"Why are you keeping me here?" Tyler asked carefully, and slowly incase he says something that sets Josh off.

"I told you. You're too perfect out there. To be on your own, they don't deserve you." 

"What? I... I need to leave. Please. I have school, and-"

"You ran away from home!"

 _Shit_ _._

"Don't. Lie. To. Me. You belong to me, you're mine and always have been. You don't even belong to yourself, do you fucking understand?" He stepped closer.

Tyler wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just-"

Josh lunged forward on the bed and gripped Tyler's hair. 

"Ow! J-Josh you're hurting me!"  

 _ **Slap.**_ "Call."  _ **Slap.**_ "Me."  _ **Slap.**_ "Sir." The sound of Josh's hand hitting Tyler's face echoed in the concrete room.

Tyler's cheek had become red like fire, and tears were being held back from his misty eyes. 

"Yes sir." He muttered weakly, not liking the name Josh had picked out for him to use. 

 

Josh grinned cheekily, taking pleasure from having full control in his hands. He dragged Tyler by his brown fluffy hair and forced him to walk. He set a chair in the middle of the room, shoving Tyler in the seat before tying his arms down, only this time he used ropes. It rubbed against his skin and burned. Josh had turned around to retrieve something from the closet. It took him a few seconds to unlock the thing, but Tyler got a glimpse of the items that were in it. There were apparently a few trays of knives, guns, but then Josh pulled out a vibrator.  _Fuck, no._ It was blue, and had black straps attached to it. Josh walked over to his side, giggling. Tyler wanted to throw up. 

"Do you know what this is?"

Tyler's legs tried to clench together. Even though he was young, he knew what sex devices looked like. He stubbornly looked away, avoiding Josh's eyes.

The man gripped Tyler's chin and forced him to look. "I don't like it when you ignore me. Tell me what this is,  _ **slut.**_ " He hissed. 

"It's..Um it's a-a vibrator." Tyler's face flushed.

"Good boy. I want you to stand up." Josh pointed to Tyler's legs. 

Tyler hesitated. Josh wasn't undoing his binds. 

"I can't... There's um-ropes."

"Exactly. Bend the fuck over."

His eyes were drowning in terror. He knew what he was doing. "W-why are you doing this to me!"

Josh tilted his head, looking almost disappointed. He raised his arm to hit Tyler, but the boy immediately bent over at an awkward angle in his seat before he got smacked. That made Josh smile, a genuine warm smile. _What the hell._ He yanked Tyler's pants down along with his boxers, and rammed the vibrator into him. Tyler whined, tears rolling down his face. He heard a click, which was the buckle of Josh's toy. 

"Sit down."

Tyler did as he was told, feeling the pressure of the object rub against his prostate. He tried moving it away by shifting, but the straps of the toy were tight on his bare skin, and it ended up rubbing against the prostate even more. "Fuuck." Tyler gritted out, furrowing his eyebrows. He still felt sore from last time. He winced when he saw Josh holding a very small remote in his hand. Tyler looked at him in disgust.

"Oh, you wanna see what this does?" Josh asked, looking far more excited than he should.

Tyler shook his head with pleading eyes.

Josh turned the device to level 8. It hummed loudly. Hearing Tyler cry and beg for him to stop made his dick twitch under his pants. 

"Nn-NO ST-" Tyler cried, trying to get out of the chair. His hips were in the air, and Josh could see that his dick already looked hard. He turned it up to 10 with a click.

"Please, I'm begging you, I don't like it. I DON'T LIKE IT!" 

"Did I ask you if you wanted this?" Josh licked his lips, focusing on Tyler's fully erect dick. Pre-cum dripped onto the chair as he jerked around in his seat, choking on tears. 

Tyler climaxed with the device still running in him. Strings of cum fell onto the floor, and Josh frowned.

"Did... I give you permission to cum?" He asked with clenched fists. His words dripped with anger. Tyler's brown eyes grew wide in fear.

"I'm disappointed in you Tyler." Josh crossed his muscular arms. 

"Sorry sir-sorry I couldn't help it I'm sorry!" He pleaded.

Josh only shook his head, untying Tyler's bonds. He placed him in handcuffs instead. Tyler felt like dying, and to his luck Josh was cruel enough to leave the toy inside him run on and on. He pulled him into his lap, having Tyler face him with his arms bond behind his back. He tried to look at the walls and away from his captor, only to have Josh pull his hair and make him look into his eyes. Tear stained cheeks made Josh hornier than before. 

"I'm gonna count to 10, and you're gonna take my slaps." That made Tyler cry even harder.

 **Smack.** A hand landed roughly onto Tyler's ass. "Count." Josh hissed.

"One." 

**Smack.**

"Two."

**Smack.**

"Three..."

**Smack.**

"F-four." His voice quivered.

**Smack.**

"Five!" Tyler nearly shouted in pain, more tears rushing down his face. 

This wasn't enough. He had to hurt him even more. 

On the eighth slap, Tyler uncontrollably came on Josh's chest. That was the biggest mistake he could of made.

"I'm s-o sorry I'm sorry..." He couldn't help it. The vibrations felt so good against his prostate. That made Josh so pissed, he punched the boy in the eye before throwing him to the ground. Tyler yelped, making pleads for him to stop.

"What did I  **FUCKING** tell you bitch!" He yelled, pulling Tyler to his knees by the hair. Josh quickly undid the zipper of his jeans, pulling out his fully-erect cock in his hand.

"Please-I'm sorry please don't make me-" He was interrupted by Josh ramming his dick into Tyler's mouth, making him gag each time it hit the back of his throat. He thrusted harshly without thinking of letting the poor boy breath. His thrusting became faster when he begged for Josh to stop. The yellow haired man had him by the hair, gripping so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Maybe this.. will teach you how to be a good slut..." Josh breathed out while moaning. 

Josh's cock felt so smooth against his tongue, he had to admit. He wished it hadn't been so rough. Before he knew it, Josh had climaxed into Tyler's mouth, thrusting through his orgasm. He tried pulling away from the man's grasp, but he forced his dick to remain inside. The vibrator was turned off, leaving Tyler painfully hard. 

"Swallow." Josh growled lowly.

Of course, the boy refused from how fowl it tasted and how disgusting it felt in his mouth. Josh gripped his nose and cut him off from oxygen.  _Fuck._ More tears rolled down as he shamefully swallowed. Josh smirked, looking satisfied while Tyler choked.

 

Josh pulled him into a hug and the boy knew he couldn't resist when he was so vulnerable at this point.

"I'm only doing this because I love you." Josh caressed Tyler's hair and felt tears on his shoulder. They stayed in that position for a minute before Josh removed the vibrator out of him, and undid the handcuffs. He walked out of the room humming to himself and locking the door behind him. Tyler immediately wrapped his arms around his own slender body and threw up on the ground. 

After an hour, he put his pants on and sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

 

Silence.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 4, thank you friends.


	5. Why do you find pain amusing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Never gonna give in," Tyler thought. "he can't make me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys, here's another chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

Tyler wanted to forget everything. He wanted to forget how he jumped into some stranger's car, who by the way, was Josh. The man he thought he could trust before everything went to hell. Tyler fell asleep last night from exhaustion. He thought and fantasized every possibility of escaping, but nothing seemed like it would work in his mind. 

 

***

 

A hollow knock occurred from the outside of the metal door. Tyler jolted up from his sleep before rubbing his eyes and taking a deep breath, assuming that it was Brendon. Josh would of walked right in with no sense of privacy. 

Brown sassy hair walked in, keeping his eyes on the floor and faintly muttering a small "Oh." when he witnessed Tyler's black eye, and faded purple bruises on the face from Josh slapping him so hard. 

"Wow, Josh really fucked you up this time." The man winced, looking at the dried vomit laying on the ground.

Tyler turned his head to stare at the wall, hoping that last comment would preferably never spoken again.

"Oh, right. He wants you to come in the living room." Brendon scratched his neck. 

 _Great. Fucking lovely._ He only wanted to sleep. Tyler nodded, following the man down a long concrete hallway. It felt cold on his feet. He counted at least 6 extra metal doors, other than his. _Maybe I could escape through one of these._ Cracks travelled up and down the walls. He kept walking, realizing that he had stepped on soft red carpet. It looked more like a work space than a living room. He halted behind Brendon when he saw Josh, evidently cooking spaghetti in a small marble-tiled kitchen. Josh turned around, smiling like the sun when he noticed Tyler. The roommate who escorted him landed on the couch crookedly, turning on the T.V.

 

"Hello, Tyler. Come sit." Josh pointed to a wooden stool next to the kitchen counter top. 

"Hi."

"Did you sleep well?"

**. . .**

"I slept fine." The boy answered, sitting down before looking at the stove clock. It read 12:39pm. He had slept longer than intended, but didn't care. 

"You hungry, sweetheart?" Josh asked, stirring the pasta.

The sudden use of "Sweetheart" caught him off guard.

"Uh..No-no, sir." He wrapped his tan arms around his own body, feeling nervous.

Josh turned around. "Well you're eating anyway. I don't want you to starve."

He had another pan going on the stove that looked like tomato sauce. It smelt warm and delicious with the herbs Josh put in, so it must be home-made. 

It drove Tyler crazy that he always looked so calm after hurting someone the past day. Josh acted like he didn't preform the horrible things on Tyler like he did.  _Maybe he forgot?_  

 

Tyler sat hunched in his chair, silent as a captured frog until Brendon turned on the news channel. He looked bored out of his skull. The woman on the large black screen blabbed about some teenage boy. He registered that they were talking about  **him.**

"Sixteen year old male, Tyler Robert Joseph has been missing for approximately four days now. He was last seen in the streets of Columbus, Ohio. Neighbors are claiming that they watched Tyler get into a black 2017 Honda Ridgeline truck. From their descriptions of the driver, investigators and police are saying that he may of gotten in with Twenty-nine year old male Joshua William Dun, a highly wanted criminal in the U.S. Th-"

Josh snatched the remote from Brendon, urgently turning the television off. Tyler saw Josh's reflection in the T.V, and he looked pissed, specifically at Brendon.

"What did I tell you about news channels Brendon. Are you that fucking deaf?" He hissed sending death glares to Brendon, earning a shrug from his roommate.

Josh sighed, rubbing his weary face.

Both heads turned to the boy.  _Fucking FUCK._

"I suppose I need to tell you something, Tyler." He got up to stir the pasta sauce. 

"The thing is," He looked up with his mouth slightly open, as if he were searching for words. "Brendon and I are partners in crime. And you're not in an apartment, you're in a large building, very far from home."

Tyler wanted to cry hearing those dreadful words. Brendon left the two in the room, and escorted himself in one of the doors down the hallway. 

"Why are you telling me this?" The brunette asked quietly.

"Remember when I first met you down in Columbus? I gave my parents a little  **visit** , like I said. Shot. Them. Both." Josh held two fingers to his head, making a gun sound-effect impression before laughing hysterically. 

Tyler felt horrified. "Why did you?.."

"Why did I what?"

The boy cleared his throat. "Um...Shoot th-them."

Josh snorted.

"Sweetheart when I was your age, I delt with a lot of drug-dealers. Until one of them tried to make  **love** with me. So, I shot him too..." He sounded cheerful. "When my parents found out about me dealing with the dealers, they threatened that they'd confront me to the police. I ran away that day, cause you know, what else would you do at sixteen?" He leaned in a little closer. "Shooting my Mommy and Daddy was only revenge." 

The man made a sarcastic fake sad-face when he spoke the words "Mommy and Daddy." 

Tyler cleared his throat. "How long are you going to keep me here?" He regretted asking.

"I don't know. Get on the couch, now." He firmly commanded the boy.

Tyler's blood mentally drained, terrified that he said something wrong. He sat on the black couch, hands in his lap. He listened to the man behind him cook, occasionally check his phone or hum. For some particular reason, listening to Josh hum felt soothing. Oddly comforting, in a way.

He remembered that his backpack had gone missing the first day in this building.  _Dammit._ That held his money and clothes. He felt too terrified to ask. He was living with a psychopath murderer who seemed to be sadistic. The whole idea stressed him out.

After fifteen minutes passed by, Josh walked to the couch, and handed Tyler a spaghetti bowl. Tyler accepted the meal, afraid that if he denied it, Josh would let all hell loose. He looked up, and the man's facial expressions looked proud for feeding him.

 

"You wanna watch a movie? We have World War Z, 28 Days Later, Saw-"

"Saw is fine." Tyler answered quicker than intended.

Josh raised his eyebrows.

"I mean-sure, Saw is fine, please." His nervousness was taking control over his body.

He nodded, getting up to put the Blu-Ray disk in. Josh sat down next to him as the movie started, and Tyler instantly felt creeped out by the music. He has watched horror movies before, but this one was disgusting. Whenever a sudden gory death popped up, he winced and made a noise of unsettlement. He chowed down his meal faster than lightning incase a bloody scene was shown. That way he wouldn't have to eat through it.

Josh noticed his tight body and the large anxious brown eyes that focused on the screen. He wrapped his tattooed arm around Tyler's body, causing him to cross his legs.

"Scared?" 

"Y-es."

He chuckled, rubbing a thumb over the boy's arm.

 

***

 

By the time the end credits were rolling, Tyler really had to use the restroom. He hesitated before asking. 

"May I please use the restroom?" 

Josh nodded, getting up to lead Tyler to the bathroom. He unlocked a cabinet in the living room beforehand. It was his backpack. 

"Here honey. Sorry I kept this from you for so long, I haven't had the time to check it until today." 

Tyler felt shocked, but accepted the bag from his hands. Josh walked him to the bathroom.

"Thank you..." He swallowed.

That made his captor smile.

"Let me know when you're done...Knock or something." 

Tyler nodded.

 

He walked in the tiled bathroom, noticing it looked cleaner than before he used it. He unzipped his pants to piss, suddenly feeling paranoid and looking behind his back at times. When he was done, he investigated his backpack carefully. He found his clothes, only all his shirts were taken. Three sets of pants remained.  _The fucking hell, J-osh._  His phone had been stolen, but there was a note he never remembered seeing before:

 **Sorry love, I had to take your phone away, police may try to track it and I don't want you talking to them. That would be no fun cause then you would leave me :) -Josh  
** He is seriously fucked up in the head. A smiley face?

He dug out his toothbrush, toothpaste and hairbrush from the front pocket, then walked in front of the mirror. He brushed his teeth, and it felt great. Any horrible taste from the previous days had just been washed out. He ruffled his hair with the brush a few times, making it perk up even more.

He thought about if he would actually leave Josh or not. Josh gave him a home, food, showers, but was it all worth it? Where would he go to after leaving?

His face felt dirty. That made him frown. He stripped his pants off and stepped into the shower, having a strong need to feel clean. Tyler turned the water on to mostly hot, seeing the warm mist float up into the air. As he started sudsing up his hair with shampoo, he heard the door click. Tyler's eyes enlarged.  _Please no._ He shut the water off in rush, and grabbed a towel from the rack right next to the shower. He remained standing in the shower, shakily folding a towel over his waist. 

Silence. He heard nothing.

That nothingness turned into the sound of curtains being pulled back by a rough hand. Tyler gasped, putting his arm over his own chest. He saw Josh standing shirtless, with only skinny jeans.

"J-Sir what are you doing in here?!" Tyler nearly screamed.

Josh fidgeted with his index finger, looking at Tyler's bulge with mocha eyes swimming in lust. He said no words, hopping into the shower with him.Tyler backed up against the wall in full panic mode. He ended up accidentally dropping his towel, exposing his half-hard dick. He tried picking it back up with one hand, and covering his genitals with the other but Josh stepped on the towel, preventing him from taking it. Tyler stood straight and hit the wall behind him again. Josh had pulled him tightly into a wet bear-hug. His face was slightly suffocating in the man's shoulder, and he tried to cover his dick as best as he could.

"I love you." Came sweetly out of Josh's mouth. 

Tyler flushed red, if he wasn't already red enough.

They stood there for a long time.

 

***

 

Tyler had dried off and threw his clothes back on, in front of Josh. He had the feeling that he wouldn't leave, the man just watched. Josh carried him bridal style out into the living rooms. A deep muffled wail echoed behind one of the doors. 

"What was that?" He asked.

"What? What was what?" Josh looked genuinely concerned, brows furrowing together.

"I heard a man scream." Tyler pointed in the hallway. 

Josh sighed, but carried him into the hallway again.

"Where are we going?"

"You wanted to find out what that was, right?"

"Um..I don't know." The boy sheepishly replied. 

 

  
He got carried into one of the rooms. Tyler nearly jumped out of Josh's arms when he heard the crack of a whip. He looked around the room, realizing what he had been brought into. 

Brendon- ** _Brendon?!_**  harshly whipped a man who appeared to be standing on a wooden stool with a noose attached on his neck to the ceiling, legs tied together and arms handcuffed behind his back. His screams of agony were barely silenced by a gag. Blood dripped from the poor man's legs, and onto the stool. The victim looked no older than 20.  

"What is this? Why are you hurting him?" Tyler watched in disgust. 

"You see Tyler, this man whom you are looking at, stole from us a few weeks ago. Our men finally caught the bitch. And this fucker's going to pay." Josh answered, smirking.

"Are you gonna kill him?!"

"Well, we are just going to hurt him, a  **lot**. And then kill him." Yellow hair informed.

Tyler felt a lump in his throat, noticing many knives and sharp objects on a bloody table near Brendon. 

Brendon was sweating from face down, looking as if he had been hitting the man for a long time. He picked up a chainsaw from the corner of the concrete room.

"No-no, no please don't do this-let me out of here! I can't watch, please-" He squirmed in Josh's hold.

"You will watch." Josh firmly set him on his feet, forcing him to look. 

 

Brendon set the chainsaw on the ground, and pulled the string multiple times before it's motor hummed loudly.  _Hell no, hell no hell no please..._ He lifted it off the cold floor, before ramming it into the man's right leg. Blood sprayed everywhere, including on Josh. He didn't even blink. The sound of muffled pains and the roaring of an active chainsaw filled the air. Tyler winced, covering his ears. Josh seemed to enjoy Tyler's reaction more than the man's expression who's being tortured. 

It wasn't long before the chainsaw fully cut through the flesh and bone, dropping a blood-splattered limb on the ground. The man tried kicking Brendon away, wiggling like hell. Josh laughed. He walked up to the bloodied man and harshly whispered "Hey buddy before you go, how about you make like a good bitch and put on a nice show for my little boy over here." At the crying man, while caressing his large open wound, brushing over the exposed bone.

He gripped a scalpel from the table and rammed it into the man's stomach more times than Tyler could count. Each time he stabbed him, it made a sickening wet thud. Blood ran down from the victim's stomach, and  onto Josh's hand.

Josh started to kick at the stool under him. It took him a few tries before it fell underneath the man, letting him hang like a live fish being gripped by the tail. The man didn't last long after that. He had stopped kicking, tears left in his dead-staring eyes.

Tyler wanted to vomit. This could happen to him. 

 

Josh breathed heavily in adrenaline, suddenly licking his blood-covered hand. He was  **licking** the blood that came from a  **victim's body**. Josh stared in Tyler's eyes while doing so, making both him and even Brendon uncomfortable. Tyler noticed that Josh had a boner.  _What the actual fuck! Who get's turned on from torturing someone like this?!_ Josh does, because he's twisted. And twisted cannot be healed.

 

The yellow haired man caught Tyler staring in horror. 

"What's wrong sweetheart, you don't like me now because you know I'm a monster?"

 

Tyler's stomach turned, lost in words.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say-thank you all so much for 500+ hits, and thank you so much for all the kudos and kind comments. You guys are very sweet.
> 
> Also, don't be afraid to give me ideas in this like ideas of torture, etc and just ideas in general, seriously! It gives me inspiration and helps me write.
> 
> P.S. If I usually go back to these chapters and edit before posting new ones.
> 
> Have a great day, guys.


	6. I will make you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it love?
> 
>  
> 
> Josh calls it love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very dark chapter. Please stay safe.

The boy soundlessly filled his lungs with air before speaking.

"This has gone too far." Tyler clutched his stomach.

"There is no such thing, as too far." Josh snarled, looking almost offended. He licked slight leftover blood on his lips. 

Brendon untied the noose hanging from the ceiling, and dragged the dead man out, along with the limb. 

"Tell me Tyler, do you love me?" Josh looked at the ground, arms tense to the sides.

_Fuck._

"I-what?" His mouth hung open.

"Do you love me!" The man yelled, looking into Tyler's eyes. Josh appeared to be holding back from crying.

He jumped at his sudden yelling. 

"Uh-I..I don-"

"Don't stutter, and fucking tell me you love me." He walked up to Tyler, pushing him against the concrete wall and firmly grabbing his biceps.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you do."

Tyler swallowed hard, squeezing his legs together. This put him in an uncomfortable decision. He could either lie, and get into fucking trouble, or he could tell Josh exactly what he felt inside and get into fucking trouble. There was no way of knowing what the demented human would be capable of doing at this point.

He looked him in those amazing mocha eyes. "I don't love you." Tyler grimaced at his own words.

Josh flinched, blinking multiple times as if he were slapped in the face.

"What?" He chuckled, unbelieving those simple words.

Tyler bit his tongue, breath shuddering.

"I don't love you. Jos-I, y-you fucking  **raped** me. You hurt me so bad, I don't think that it would be possible to ever love a fucking psychopath like **you**!" He released his anger unintentionally. 

They both froze, and Josh clenched his jaw.

"You're right. I am tainted. I am insane and yes, Tyler, I hurt you. You know why? Because that's the only way for someone to show how much they truly  **love** someone  **much**."

Tyler felt bad for how Josh viewed love. He was screwed up in the head. Fucking sick.

_He's sick, he's insane, he's messed up...He's so fucking sick._

Josh blinked, and let tears roll down his face. He looked down, letting Tyler's arms free with such sad expression. 

"I'm sorry, that I'm not who you want me to be. I'm sorry that I'm different than normal people with normal mindsets." He continued. "I will make you love me. Because I love you."

Tyler wept. He shakily brought his hands up to Josh's face, wiping the man's tears. 

"If you love me, then you will let me go."

Josh slowly pulled Tyler into a hug, bringing the shorter boys' head into his shoulder. 

"If I set you free, you wouldn't be able to learn the horrors and pain of this world."

He lifted Tyler's chin up to kiss him. 

It tasted like blood, a metallic, bitter tasting fowl element. 

He tried pushing Josh away, but a firm grasp was placed on his wrist and the back of his head. A tongue forced into Tyler's mouth, sliding across his teeth. Something sparked in his chest.

 _I don't like this. I don't like this. I never will. I don't like it._  He mentally told himself this every time. 

The man gently pulled away, caressing the black eye that lingered on Tyler's face. Both of them spoke no word.

 

***

 

Josh had taken Tyler to the living room, locking all the doors in the house before going outside. He mentioned having work to complete. Brendon walked into the living room, finding Tyler who looked broken, sitting curled up on the floor against a couch. He felt sorry for the boy, and requested him to sit on a stool in the kitchen while he got a snack. 

"You talked to Josh?" The distinct voiced man asked gently, wearing tired dark eyes. 

"He said he loved me." The boy rubbed his thin arm.

That sentence made Brendon sigh cheerlessly. 

"Let me tell you something about Josh, Tyler."

He nodded, wanting him to go on.

"He... Didn't used to be like this, you know." 

Tyler furrowed his eyebrows. 

"When he was a little younger than you, he never hurt a soul. He drummed a lot like fucking hell, but he never hurt anyone. Not like this."

"He didn't?.. What happened to-you know, his personality?" He felt hope that maybe he could cure Josh's tainted mind.

"Uhh... You can't tell him I told you this, okay?"

"Okay."

Brendon tapped his fingers on the counter. 

"Josh's sister was...Uhm. His younger sister Ashley was beaten. In front of him by a few men, and they eventually killed her. Josh has been grieving for a long time since then." 

Tyler felt absolutely shocked. 

"He did drugs, thinking that it would help him. It only made things worse, and he discovered a few years later that stealing from and hurting and fucking people distracted him from missing her so badly." He continued. "I've known Josh since before he was your age, and I've watched him transform into horrible, awful things."

"Why stay with him?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Why stay by his side? Brendon-has he ever showed affection to you? Or importance?" 

Brendon gave a sad smile. "Kid-Tyler, if I weren't here, you would be covered in blood by now."

A shiver ran up his spine. "You help him?" Tyler asked.

"No. I've tried helping him, many times. And I know he cares for me, it's just that..." He rubbed his neck, staring at the counter top. "He only listens to me because I've stayed with and supported him since the start. I cannot help his heart, and no one will ever be able to."

The boy nodded, feeling overwashed by empathy and grief for the two men. 

"I will tell you one more thing, and that is to never give in to Josh."

Tyler looked up at him, confused as hell. He expected Brendon to influence him to give up.

"He can turn sympathy on and off like a switch, and you need to trust me when I **say** that he will **destroy** you." His face had become dead serious.

"Okay..."

 

Brendon's phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked on it, the lighting of his phone glowing on his face.

"Josh texted, and he's bringing home dinner. You like Taco Bell?" 

A shy "Yeah" was muttered out.

The sassy man nodded, lighting a cigarette from his pocket.

 

 _Never give in,_ Tyler thought.  _Never...give in to Josh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you for the kind comments.
> 
> Ideas are wanted!


	7. Love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brown haired boy talks to Brendon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dark and contains non-con/sexual violence, I'm warning everyone who will read this.
> 
> Thank you for the support, friends.

It's been an hour and a half since Josh texted. Brendon kindly let Tyler watch T.V while waiting, although he was supervised the whole time. For once in a long time, Tyler felt hungrier than he thought he'd be that day.

"Hey, Brendon have you ever thought of leaving this place?" Tyler asked the man, who was sitting on the other couch next to him.

"Yes, many times. Don't think I'd let you out though."

"Why not?"

"Because, Tyler, this is my job. I work with Josh, and you live here now. I can't just let you fucking run off." He snapped.

"...Okay." He sounded defeated.

Brendon sighed.

"Sorry Tyler."

The boy hummed in forgiveness, messing with his wrist.

 

"Where does Josh go when he walks out of here?" Tyler asked out of curiosity.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I've asked before but he never gives a fuck about telling me. He usually avoids the question, but I'm not surprised if he's off mugging people."

Tyler winced. "Really?.."

"Yes. Even the damn police are scared of him. He really doesn't show mercy towards anybody, whether you're a man, woman or child."

Tyler's stomach twisted. He didn't want to deal with Josh tonight after what happened earlier.  
" _I will make you love me. Because I love you_."

He shivered.

"So..When you cut that man's leg off earlier-"

"I had no choice, kid."

An uncomfortable silence drifted through between them both for a few minutes.

"Had no choice?" Tyler questioned.

"No. Josh gave me a shitty task, and that shitty task was to hurt the bitch."

"He controls you?"

Brendon rolled his eyes. "No, he doesn't control me. I follow his commands without hesitation, but I'm not controlled by Josh." He lit another cigarette, lazily putting it between his lips.

Tyler sensed his stomach twist. How powerful was Josh in general?

"If Josh told you to-" Tyler started to feel annoyed by Brendon interrupting him several times.

"No, I'm not gonna chop your fuckin leg off."

"That's not what I was going to say."

Brendon raised an eyebrow, grabbing the cigarette with his two fingers and letting a blow of spoke escape. "What were you gonna say?"

"If..Josh told you to kill anyone, anyone at all, even a child. What would you do?"

The sassy tall man looked reluctant to his question. "I would do it."

Tyler took a deep breath. "How many people has he killed?"

"Josh?" Brendon looked unsure himself. "Tyler, you really don't wanna know."

The boy nodded, and he was right, he didn't want to know.

"As I said, your boyfriend's fucked up."

"He's not my boyfriend." Tyler gritted out.

Brendon laughed. "Josh seems to think so."

"Stop." He teared up from a mix of anger and fear.

The man's smile lowered, and he appeared guilty.

"Kid, you know I'm joking." He tried.

"No, you're not joking! Do you realize what he's done to me? Bren-I feel sick to my stomach each day because I'm unsure of what that man has planned out for me!" Tyler yelled.

Brendon rubbed his face, followed by running a hand through his smooth hair.

"I actually do know."

Tyler choked. "What?"

"I know what he's done. I've seen him do it to other people."

The boy felt enraged. 

"You don't even try to stop him from doing so?" He threw up both hands, pointing at Brendon.

"I fucking can't, okay? And seriously man, Josh will let you the hell out if he wants to or not. Chill the fuck up."

The boy bitterly laughed. "Has he let anyone out of here before?"

"He's actually never taken anyone here to keep them. You're different, so be lucky he  **likes** you." 

_Unbelievable._

 

Footsteps came out of no where, from one of the metal doors belonging to the living room. The door opened, revealing Josh who held two grocery bags full of food. Tyler tried desperately not to make eye-contact while he strolled into the kitchen to place groceries down. Brendon seemed to notice, because he was now trying to get him to talk to Josh.

"Go talk to him." Brendon the dick, whispered, nodding towards the psychopath.

 _Fuck no!_ Tyler's eyes widened, and he violently shook his head, wrapping his arms around his own waist. That only made Brendon roll his eyes. He got up to throw his cigarette in the trash, before grabbing some Taco Bell from the counter and giving Josh a quick "Thanks". He left the living room, walking down the hallway to enter his own.

It's just him and Josh now, alone. Tyler's blood drained.

"Hey, Tyler. You wanna come and grab dinner?" Josh greeted, smiling. That smile reminded him of the first time they met, in the truck. His heart dropped from unfortunately being reminded from how he shouldn't of trusted this man.

"Sure." He muttered, steadily stepping towards the counter's unwillingly. 

Josh eyed him up and down. Both of them grabbed their food plates.

"Come follow me, sweetie. We're going in my bedroom." The man ordered softly. 

 _Fuck no. Fucking hell no._ "Okay."

 

They roamed down the stone-cold hallway and halting at Josh's door, which happened to be right next to Tyler's. The yellow haired man opened the door, letting his "boyfriend" in first. More like fucking pet. 

The walls were painted crimson red, except the ceiling which had a matching light as all the other rooms. The floor was still concrete, appearing to be spotless. He must of swept in there a lot. Tyler scanned the room, noticing a stainless steal desk with neatly folded papers and pens. A metal lamp had been attached to the metal desk. Josh's bed was tidy, multiple pillows neatly placed on the top. 

A large bouquet of flowers caught Tyler's eye. There were all sorts of beautiful colored plants in a glass vase, seemingly letting a pleasant sweet aroma hang in the room. 

Tyler heard him lock the door. He gripped his plate of food, tensing up.

"Sit down, Tyler." Josh ordered after sitting down himself, patting the spot next to him.

He did as he had been told, and sat with his legs crossed. 

Tyler could feel the man's curious eyes study his body and movements. Josh didn't say a word or move one inch until Tyler took a bite of his dinner a minute after. "Thank you." He said, appreciating how Josh kept him fed. Would it be better for him to just starve to death? They finished eating shortly after, and Josh put their plates on the nightstand. He popped in a piece of mint gum.

 

***

 

They have been in the room for hours talking, even though Tyler normally answered most of the questions with "Yes." or "No." Josh had mostly used his phone, checking on messages from Brendon and writing back emails. Until a hand was placed the boy's exposed chest.

"Lay on your back."

Tyler wasn't sure that he wanted to. 

"Lay. On. Your. Back." Josh said firmly, obviously not in the mood for patience. 

He quickly did so, laying on his back in a position as if he were about to sleep. He unnoticeably tightly gripped his pants, afraid that Josh would try to pull them off. Instead, Josh got up from the bed to grab a handful of flowers. He wandered back to his bed, surrounding his muscular legs around Tyler's head, propping the boy's head up on his lap. He gently placed the flowers beside his thigh.

"I missed you, love." He caressed his face, making the boy flinch. 

Josh frowned, but ignored it and picked up a small Tiger Lily.

"Did you miss me?" The yellow haired man smiled, putting the orange flower behind Tyler's ear.

He nodded, biting his inner cheeks.  _I don't wanna lie. But I have to._

Josh had placed a few more tiny white ones in his brown fluffy hair. He sighed, slowly bringing a hand down to caress Tyler's smooth face. The gentle strokes pressed in harder, and harder, and now were strongly scraping short fingernails across his skin leaving bright red marks.

 _Don't cry out. Don't scream._ _This is all temporary._

 

"You do realize I can tell when you lie." Josh looked stone-face disappointed. 

_Shit._

Tyler swallowed hard, gripping the waist of his pants harder than before. He felt ashamed. 

Josh let his firm expression last another few seconds, before turning to a bright smile. He picked up a pretty white hued flower that had tinges of pink, holding it in front of Tyler's face.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked.

Tyler, feeling vulnerable as ever, shook his head. He felt sweat surround his temples.

Josh smiled wider, making him extremely uneasy. 

"It's called a Kalmia Latifolia. They are highly poisonous... You wanna know what I did with these once?" He gave him no time to answer. "I took a few of these pretty little things and shoved them down a man's throat. He suffered for a  **looong** , long time." 

Of course, the man was capable of killing a man with a fucking  **flower**. Only he could come up with such murders.

"Umm.. Wow, flowers are cool..." Tyler fake-laughed uncomfortably. Josh was getting more and more dangerous by the second.

"Yes...Indeed they are." He stroked the boys' hair. "In fact, they look magnificent on the outside, but are horrible little creatures on the inside." He grabbed Tyler's hair this time, but let go after a few seconds. 

He held his breath with every muscle in his body, frozen by fear. Josh studied his facial expressions, and frowned.

"What's the matter angel, do you not like this?" The man furrowed his eyebrows, looking genuinely confused.

"Y-you're just scaring me. Sir."

"You have my permission to call me 'Josh'."

Tyler nodded, looking away. Josh grabbed his chin, making him look into his eyes.

"Don't you love me yet?" He almost looked panicked when asking. 

That's the second time he asked him this. He opened his mouth as if he were to answer, but soonly closed it. He didn't know what to say.

"Tell me you love me!" He pressed Tyler's arms down into the bed by using his. 

The boy cowered. "I, look-Josh, J-Josh I do, it's just that-"

"It's just what?" He demanded. 

"L-love cannot be forced." He finally answered, gaining confidence again.

"F...Forced?"

Young brown eyes nodded slowly. 

Josh's expression looked like a mix of aggravation and offense.  

"I..will fucking show you, what forced love is." He laughed, turning to rip Tyler's pants off.

"Wait. Wait! Don-" A hand was grasped around his delicate neck. Tyler's weak attempt to push Josh's muscular arm away had failed miserably.

"Don't you wanna see how much I love you, darling?" Josh unbuckled his belt with a free arm, before fully yanking down Tyler's pants and boxers, tossing them on the floor.

Tyler screamed, out of panicked protest. A rough hand moved from the neck to his lips, in order to cover his mouth. It muffled the squealing. He pulled his erect dick out, shoving a knee between his thrashing legs. The man's weight held him down.

He forcefully spread the boy's legs apart, before slamming into him without any second thought or warning. Tears ran down from Tyler's face and onto the pillows, from mixes of pain and fear.

Josh didn't even think to start off slow. He rushed in, thrusting violently. The sound of skin slapping together made the boy squirm, attempting to escape while it turned Josh on more than before.

"Tell me, how much, you  **like** this." He snarled, purposefully slamming harder with each word. He moved closer, inches away from Tyler's. The man's breath smelled like mint. 

His hand migrated down to the neck and squeezed slightly, encouraging the boy to speak. 

"I l-like-" His face had been slapped. 

"Louder."

"I like this." Tyler tried as much as he mentally could.

Josh shook his head. " **Louder** **!"** He yelled, squeezing his neck so hard that the boy choked. 

"I- **I like this**! Please Jo-Josh **stop** , please you're hurting me!" He yelped.

The man kept on thrusting, fucking him while chewing gum like it was the most normal thing on the planet. The sound of sickening wet thrusts and Josh's moans filled the room.

 _I don't like this... I don't like this-I **hate** this._ Tyler told himself. Maybe he did like it, but has been denying it the whole time.

Josh kept calling him awful names like "fuck-slut", "whore", "bitch", and so on. He told him that he should be enjoying this. More tears fell from mortified eyes.

 

He had finally came into Tyler, finishing with a massive thrust and pleasured moan. Tyler's body had been shaking, crying and feeling so helpless. Josh smiled at him. He cleaned them both up with a towel, and turning the light off. Tyler felt two strong arms wrap around his body, pulling him into a hug while sheets covered them both. He didn't even get an option to put his pants back on. 

 

"Goodnight, Tyler. I love you. You know that, right?" The man gently rubbed a calloused hand up and down his back.

Tyler didn't respond. 

 

They fell asleep in the same bed.  **Tyler** fell asleep with a rapist. A murderer. A sadistic psychopath.  _ **Josh.**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I usually write these late at night, so if things seem out of place, forgive me please. I will go back and edit!


	8. Only trying to help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh doesn't take "No" for an answer, no matter what you protest to.

The past few days have been agonizing hell.  _Josh **loves** me?_ Tyler asked himself. He had woken up to Josh breathing warmly on his neck. He looked over at the clock, reading 8:32am. He wanted to put his clothes on, feeling the awkward touch of Josh's jeans on his bare waist area. The statued grip of the man's arms still wrapped around him since last night, and he highly preferred not waking him up by putting on pants.

In Tyler's 16 years of his whole life, he had never been in a relationship at all. It's difficult for him to be capable of separating love, pain and lust as categories. Sometimes he feels that Josh really does care, how he makes sure he eats, showers, and gets enough sleep. He wanted to fix his dark mindset and heart so badly. It broke him that Josh's view on relationships were so fucked up.

He felt bad for him. He tremendously wanted to love the man that loved him. His mind told him to love Josh, but his heart told him to walk away. He felt  **awful**.

A specific thought came to mind.  _What if I made myself like him? Maybe we will both be happy eventually._ Tyler thought, slowly rolling over to see the man's sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful. 

He lifted an arm, slowly bringing it closer to Josh's face. Fear crept into his heart, but he hovered his hand over the man's stubble.

That's when Josh snapped his eyes open, laying motionless but alert. Tyler jumped, retracting his hand.

"Sorry I just..." He sheepishly apologized. 

The man smiled, yawning. "It's okay if you wanna touch my face."

Tyler nodded, sensing a strong feeling that Josh was giving more of a command than a comment. He brushed his slender fingers over Josh's slightly stubbled cheek. The man's eyes lit up in joy.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" Josh asked, caressing Tyler's wrist.

He hesitantly shook his head, bringing his hand back down. But Josh grabbed it, noticing multiple bruises on the boys' wrist.

"Tyler... Did I hurt you?" He asked, concerned. 

_Does he **really** not remember?.. _

Tyler nodded, feeling the man's grip tighten. 

"You do know that I hurt you because I love you, right?" Josh's eyes didn't break one single second of contact.

Tyler on the other hand, tried looking away. He just wanted to get dressed. 

"Look at me." The man's voice became firm. "You do know why I do this to you,  **right**?"

Guess he wanted a audible answer.

"Yes." The boy's voice cracked.

Josh smiled, releasing Tyler's wrist. "Good. Now go get your pants on, and come to the kitchen when you're done." Josh didn't bother putting a shirt on. He got out of bed and stretched, before walking out of the room, leaving the door open.

 

Tyler sighed, getting out of bed also to throw his pants and boxers back on.  _Thank the lord that he didn't stalk me like last time._ He rubbed his face, intentionally stalling from moving to the kitchen. He smelt bacon and what might be eggs, assuming that Josh was cooking.

He felt thirsty, having little water in the past week. He walked to the bathroom silently, making sure he wasn't heard. He drank water out of the clean faucet, and splashed a little on his face before drying it off with a towel. He debated on looking into the mirror to check his features.  _Fuck it, why not._ He straightened looking directly at himself in the mirror, and he looked like dying hell. There were bruises on his neck, a leftover red dry split on his lip, and a fading purple-blue bruise around his eye. His hair looked like a mess. He tried ruffling it multiple times, trying to make the hair more fluffy. It worked, he felt at least slightly presentable, but at the same time, extremely self-conscious. 

Brendon had gotten up, almost walking past the bathroom until he saw Tyler. They both stood awkwardly, looking at each other. Brendon seemed a little uncomfortable from Tyler's bruises, judging by the way he shifted his body.

"How bad did he hurt you?" Brendon gulped. 

"He loves me." He responded, rubbing his neck.

The man only shook his head, resting his arms on his own hips. "Tyler, how old  **are** you really? And don't fucking lie.  **Please**."

Temptation told the boy to lie, although telling him his age wouldn't endanger himself in any way.

"Sixteen."

Brendon's eyes widened in disbelief. "I-excuse me?"

. . . "Six...Teen."

The man looked horrified. "No. This has to end. I'm talking to J-"

" **No**!" He nearly shouted.  _Dammit._ "I mean..no. He... J-Josh  **loves** me, and I know this. Don't you get it?" Tyler panicked from anxiety. It felt like his chest was swelling.

"Ty-I actually don't get this, this isn't fucking love. This is extremely unhealthy, I can't let him fucking do this to a damn  **child**."

"It feels right." 

"It's not. It's wrong."

"He tells me that this is love. Have you ever loved, Brendon?" Tyler's words didn't mean to sound so harsh. The man's face grieved.  _Shit._

"Yes. I have. And I know enough about relationships, that this- **this** , whatever Josh has been giving you, isn't right. I barely even know you, but this  **has** to fucking **stop**." Brendon turned his heels to storm into the kitchen.

"Wait Bren-wait. Please don't talk to him now." Tyler pleaded.

Brendon stopped.

"It will be between him and I. Don't worry, kid." The man smiled.

 

***

 

Both him and Tyler walked into the living room. Josh delighted in his "boyfriend's" presence. He walked up to Tyler, tightly hugging him. The boy didn't hug back. He wanted to, so badly. His heart told him to run away, fight back,  **resist**. He couldn't.

The unrequited affection made Brendon give Josh an uncertain look, and the yellow haired man caught it. 

"What?" Josh whispered. 

Brendon motioned him to walk down the hallway with him.

"Hey Tyler, we'll be a minute. Feel free to turn on the television." He said, following Brendon.

Tyler nodded, feeling sick to his stomach from what will happen.

 

They walked into Brendon's bedroom. 

"Josh, you never told me that Tyler's **s** **ixteen**." Brendon stated, sounding panicked.

"What difference does it make, Bren?" 

"W-what  **difference** does it make? Josh, he's a fucking kid! He looks awful and beaten each day, can't you see that?"

Josh gave no facial expression of guilt or remorse. He stood, stone-faced.

"Yes, he's a kid. Your point?" He crossed his arms. Even Brendon seemed a little intimidated by his posture. 

"This, is wrong, man. This is so fucking wrong." The fluffy haired man shook his head in disapproval. 

"I can't help it if I love him. Are you seriously gonna stop me from loving this boy?" He scoffed. 

"N-this isn't love, Josh. You need to fucking see that. Tyler... Is terrified of you."

Josh's jaw clenched, and Brendon stepped back, swallowing. 

"You don't  **know** what love is, Bren." He coldly spat, heading to the door.

Brendon stopped him with a gentle arm. "Please, Josh, be gentle with him. **Please**." 

Josh rolled his eyes. "I don't get why everyone's so... Weak to pain." With that, he left the room.

His roommate felt so disappointed. He missed the man Josh was before he had become a complete monster. 

 

The yellow haired man strolled into the living room, while Brendon left the building, slamming the door with no word.

"What happened?" Tyler asked, brows creasing in concern. On the other hand, he didn't want to know.

"Nothing, love." Josh genuinely smiled as if it never happened. "Would you like breakfast?" He asked, walking into the kitchen to clean up eggshells and pans.

"No thank you..." He responded, being completely honest. He truly didn't have an appetite at this point.

The man looked over at him, tilting his head. "Why not? Did I say something?"

"You didn't say anything wrong, no. I'm just not hungry, that's all." He shyly rejected the offer. But Josh doesn't take "No" for an answer.

"I'm not letting you go without a meal." He said, bringing a plate of bacon and eggs from the kitchen, along with a fork.

This made Tyler even more anxious than he already was a few seconds ago.

Josh handed him the plate of food, crossing his arms. He waited for the boy to take a bite. Tyler slowly took the plate, not sure of what he should do. 

The man didn't have much patience for this sort of thing. "Go on." 

Tyler gulped. "I'm sorry, but I don't wan-"

"I don't care about what you fucking want right now." Josh quickly took the plate, and straddled Tyler's hips on the couch. "You're. Going. To. Eat."

The boy tried pushing his knees off the furniture they were laying on, but Josh pinned one of his arms down. He grabbed a piece of scrambled egg, and shoved it in Tyler's mouth.

"Mmmh! Josh-" He forced another piece of egg down the struggling boy underneath him.

"Chew, and swallow." Josh commanded.

Tyler felt terrified. The man continuously force-fed him, leaving him no choice but to swallow anyway.

"Josh-" He pleaded shamefully.

"No, Tyler. **S** **wallow**." He pressed more pressure onto his delicate body.

 

***

 

Josh had given every single bite to Tyler, and the boy cried. He hated the feeling of the rough man's fingers in his mouth, and he hated being dominated so easily. He finally unmounted him, placing the empty plate on the counter. 

The boy rushed into the bathroom. He fell on his knees, flipping the toilet seat up and gagging. Shortly after, Josh came running into the restroom, halting at the doorway. The boy immediately threw up half of his meal, tears rolling down his face. 

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Josh kneeled down with him, rubbing circles on his back.

"T-too much at th-the same time." Tyler coughed, trying to avoid eye-contact. He felt ashamed, disgusted with himself, and sick. He felt guilty for letting anxiety make him vomit.

Josh nodded, brows furrowed. 

When Tyler was done, Josh damped a paper towel and cleaned his mouth up before kissing his forehead. 

"I'm only trying to help." He said, brushing the boys' hair with his fingers. 

Tyler sniffed. "I know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe, my friends.


	9. Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for 1000+ hits and 80+ kudos! Your support inspires me very much. <3

It was nearly 4:00pm. Tyler ate nothing but a granola bar since the moment he threw up at breakfast. Earlier, Josh had to force him to eat that as well. He had become awfully home-sick lately, wishing that he had stopped from running away back on the streets and turn back home. He wanted to apologize deeply at his parents for yelling at them, for fighting. He wanted to hug and sing to his whole family. A deep sadness and guilt poured into his heart for being so immature and ignorant.

Tyler loved to doodle every once and awhile. It helped him think. He found a pencil and sticky-note on the counter, and sketched a rose. He kept drawing and erasing, unsatisfied on the way it kept turning out. He felt grateful that Josh had given him more freedoms, especially since he hasn't been forced to sleep handcuffed to the hell-room bed.

He must of been too hypnotized by the television running some cartoon and himself sketching, because strong arms wrapped over his belly. The boy stiffed, looking down to see a colorful tattoo. 

"Oh-hey, Josh." Tyler startled.

"Mmm, hello beautiful. Whatcha' drawing?" The man glanced over Tyler's shoulder, looking at the square piece of paper.

"Just a rose." 

"I like it, Tyler."

"Thank you...I don't really like it."

"Why not?" 

"I don't usually like what I create with my hands." Tyler brushed eraser shavings off the sticky-note. 

"You're hands are great, sweetie." Josh slowly moved his hands down near Tyler's crotch.

He leaned back a little, trying to avoid the touch. The man didn't stop, he started rubbing the young man's dick through his pants. 

"J-Josh..." He protested, feeling panic rise. 

That made Josh squeeze,  **painfully**. Tyler jumped, squealing in discomfort. That earned a chuckle from him.

 

After minutes of preferably unwanted groping, the man let go of his body. 

"I wanna tell you something. You've been a good boy lately, and..." Josh held Tyler's hand. "How would you feel if I took you out? On a date?"

 _Say no. Say fucking no. Get away from him._  

"Sure." The boy felt a little traumatized and embarrassed from what happened a second ago, but accepted what couldn't be rejected.  

Josh smiled brightly. "Good. Let's go right now." He pulled a wrist-tracker out of his pocket.  _A fucking **tracker**_. 

This man was obviously intelligent. If he got out of the building frequently to work, he knew how to avoid police and stay low. He put the tracker on the boy's thin wrist, locking it. 

"You must promise me that you won't run off, okay?" Josh raised his eyebrows, sounding like a mother talking to her child.

Tyler nodded. "Promise."

The man smiled again, looking proud to be with him. "Get your shirt and shoes on." He had unlocked the living room cabinet, handing Tyler the clothes.

He nodded again, throwing his black shirt on. 

"Where are we going?" He asked, feeling more comfortable with a top.

"You know how to roller-skate?" The man asked, grinning.

"Uh...Yeah."

"We're going to the roller skating rink. Let's go." He gently grabbed Tyler's hand, walking out the door.

_Guess I have exactly no choice?_

 

They reached the car, and Josh escorted him into the front passengers seat before hopping in himself. Tyler noticed something he didn't before they got in, that Josh was carrying a pistol. He put it in the waist of his jeans and belt. This man was definitely prepared for anything. At the same time, he felt both scared and protected. He knew that Josh wouldn't let anything happen to him, although he's the one who has caused pain. Pain that Josh called "love".

 

Tyler remained mostly silent with his hands resting in his lap. He felt great to get fresh air.

A rough hand was placed on Tyler's right thigh. "We are gonna have a great time, sweet boy." 

"I think so." He tried being optimistic and loving towards the man, but that's awfully difficult when they've hurt you multiple times.

 

***

 

The drive was at least half an hour. The hum of the engine and the vibrating road soothed him. Josh had finally arrived to the roller skating rink, parking in a nearby alleyway. Tyler knew why he did that-to stay out of pedestrians who could possibly find the vehicle and track them down, but it still felt paranoid that he would try something. Memories from the first time they met burned into his mind.

 

"We're here. Let's go." Josh said happily.

They walked into the skating rink, and Josh reached over to hold his hand. The man rented them both four wheeled in-line skates. Tyler knew that he could easily escape by calling for help, even though there were only a few people around. He also knew that Josh could easily force him back into the home. Calling for help might cause innocent people's death. Josh  **did** have a weapon on board. 

After putting on the skates, Tyler slightly wobbled holding Josh's hand before they got onto the floor. He hasn't roller-skated in a long time. Pop, rap and hip-hop songs were played in the building, echoing through the rink. They both got uncertain and uncomfortable looks from the people around them. Every time someone skated near Tyler, Josh pulled him closer. 

The couple's skate was announced, and the lights dimmed. Josh looked at him and smiled sweetly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Some ridiculous love song played through the rink's sound speakers. Tyler felt other's judging looks on his body.

Tyler nearly fell  **twice** in the couple's skate, making Josh giggle each time. 

 

They took a break an hour after to purchase slushies from the inside snack bar. Tyler got Red cherry, and Josh got Blue raspberry. 

 _This isn't so bad._ Tyler thought, as they left the building with their chilly fruit-flavored drinks. 

Josh had driven them to a nearby park, and it was absolutely beautiful. The golden hour sunlight shined through quiet tall green trees, and the birds sang pretty songs. Josh never let go of Tyler's hand. He occasionally released to point at objects or children, but he immediately held onto his hand afterwards.

 

A few teenagers from 15-17 age-wise approached the two. They blocked the pathway. Some of them crossed their arms, while others smoked cigarettes. 

"Aww, look guys! This slutty fuck-boy has a daddy!" One of the brats mocked, his friend's laughing.

Tyler gripped Josh's sleeve, feeling anxious. 

The man's expression remained stone-faced. "What did you just say to him?" 

The teenager stepped closer. "I said, this slutty  **fuck-boy** , has-"

Josh had punched the kid square in the face, causing blood to spray everywhere. The kid started groaning and crying, backing away from the two. The brat's friend's gasped, looking at Josh as if he had kicked a helpless puppy. 

Tyler hid behind the man. "Josh, n-no it's okay, please don't do this." He tried grabbing Josh's arm to pull him away, but the man shook it off.

"No one talks to him like that but me." Josh calmly spoke.

_What the fucking hell..._

Most of the damn little pricks ran off, screaming for help. That's when Josh pulled the gun out from his belt. Tyler's hands shook like crazy, fearing Josh more than the gun.

 **BANG**.

He had pulled the trigger to the kid's face. 

Tyler cowered, the sound frightening him. It was a little hard to hear after the gunshot fired. Blood pooled onto the pavement, and everyone around them were screaming.

"Go to hell." The man spat, grabbing his horrified boyfriend by the wrist and running to the car.

He had killed a child. He didn't even feel the slightest amount of remorse. 

 

They got in the car, and Josh was silent.

"J-Josh?" He hesitated.

"Yes, Tyler?"

"Why did you...W-we could of avoided them, why-"

"Tyler, they were going to  **rape** you." Josh looked over at him firmly.

_What?.._

"How would you know if they were gonna?" The boy started tearing up, wincing at his words. He wrapped his arms around his own shaking body.

"I'm only protecting you from horrible people in this world." The man continued, rubbing on Tyler's thigh.

Tyler smacked his hand off, seemingly surprising him.

"You say you're protecting me from  **them** , when you can't even protect me from  **yourself**!" He yelled. He had mixed emotions of fear, rage, confusion, and disgust.

Josh pursed his lips, showing no facial expression. 

"Alright, Tyler. Alright-you know what? You're right! I can't protect you from my body. But how about we see if you can." His tone grew darker and darker each word. 

"I..w-what? What do you mean?" All his emotions vanished, except for fear. Fear of the man next to him.

Josh ignored him, driving to the building.

 

***

 

They had driven into the same alleyway as last time they arrived, and Josh parked the car. He walked over to Tyler's door, opening it and gripping the boy's arm harshly.

"J-Josh..."

The man gave him an on-purpose fake smile, making Tyler tremendously guilty when it wasn't even his fault.  
They had gotten into the building, walking onto the living room floor. 

Brendon noticed them and waved, but became uneasy when Josh had roughly man-handled Tyler by pulling him into the hallway.

"Josh, what are you fucking doing?" Brendon asked, sounding just as panicked as Tyler.

The yellow haired man ignored his roommate, and settled the boy in his room.

"Josh!" Brendon bolted across the living room running after them.

"This is none of your concern, Bren." The man glared.

"I'm pretty sure it is. What are you doing to him?" The fluffy haired man pointed at the boy who had cowered in the corner. 

Josh sighed. "You can watch if you want, but I highly suggest you walk away."

Brendon swallowed thickly, stressing over the situation. There was no way for him to defend this boy. Josh would kill him. He stayed in the room, leaning against the wall. He took off his glasses and ran a hand through his own hair.

"Josh, please. Don't hurt hi-"

"This boy needs a lesson." Josh grimly interrupted, stepping towards Tyler.

"Not like this, man  **please**." Brendon pleaded.

Josh laughed. "Okay Tyler, so here's what I'm gonna have you do. I want you to  **prove** to me that you can defend yourself."

Brendon shook his head. "What did he do to deserve this, Josh?"

"He needs to know that I'm in charge. And he **also**  needs to know why I protect him from others." 

Brendon looked as if he were about to protest. But it was pointless.

Josh walked right up to the boy, and ran a hand down his chest. "Fight back."

Tyler wanted to fight back, so badly. He didn't know  **how** to. He shamefully let Josh touch him.

That is, until the man's hand rushed down to his crotch. "I said,  **fight back.** " He growled, squeezing Tyler's sensitive area. 

The boy yelped and shoved Josh away out of instinct. Josh grabbed his hands and pinned him against the concrete wall. He reached down into Tyler's pants, rubbing his dick. Tyler elbowed Josh in the ribs multiple times, making him grunt. It unfortunately didn't effect anything.

"Why don't you defend yourself, slut?" Josh whispered in his ear, before licking the boy's cheek.

Tyler whimpered. "Josh...I-"

"You what?" Josh squeezed  **hard** on his dick.

Tyler grunted trying to wiggle away, but the firm grasp from the man kept him in place. 

"Tell me, Tyler. What is it?" Josh hissed, biting the boy's shoulder.

"Ow! I can't-" 

"You can't  **what**?"

"I-I can't defend myself..from anyone." Tyler's voice cracked as he desperately prevented himself from crying.

"Mmhm. Do you see why I protected you today?" He pumped the boy's cock.

Tyler nodded, biting his lip. "Please stop."

"For fucks  **sake** Josh, stop this man! This is so fucking  **wrong**!" Brendon cried out. 

"I really don't think you've learned, Tyler." Josh jerked the boy off faster, and harder.

Tyler screamed, kicking Josh in the shin.  

"Oh, little boy likes to wrestle? Do you wanna wrestle in bed?" Josh smirked. 

"Fucks sake Josh, don't..." Brendon felt horrible for letting this happen.

Josh had grabbed Tyler's hair, forcing him onto the bed and straddling his hips. Tyler squirmed under him, panicking. He tried pushing the man off, but he was too strong. Josh leaned down do grab his chin, and kiss him harshly. The kiss felt more like teeth than anything else. 

"I'm not going to fuck you this time. Instead," Josh pulled out a pocket knife, sharp as broken glass. "I'm going to mark you as  **mine**." He ripped Tyler's shirt off with ease.

He forced his knees onto Tyler's arms, making him incapable of trashing or fighting back. He brought the knife to Tyler's shoulder, digging the blade into his skin without unease. The boy screamed bloody murder from the burning and stinging sensation kicking in.

"Stay still, sweetheart." Josh calmly spoke, digging deeper.

Blood began to stream down Tyler's shoulder as tears began to run down his face.

Tyler tried protested by screaming words like "stop" and "no", but disapproving words don't stop Josh from his resolution.

By the time Josh had lifted the bloody knife away, a small carved heart had been placed onto Tyler's skin. The boy spoke no words from shock. Josh caressed his face after touching some of the flowing blood. It felt revolting. 

"You're mine now. No one can touch you but me." Josh shifted down, licking at Tyler's wound. 

The boy grasped the covers underneath them, gasping for air. He couldn't breathe. The pain intensified from Josh's tongue. 

"Josh, holy fucking hell." Brendon stood with wide eyes, completely horrified.

Brendon would of walked away. He would of walked away and prevented himself from seeing this happen, but something told him to stay. If he left the room, he would of felt like some weak coward.

Josh eventually got off the boy, licking his bloodied hand as he walked out of the room. Brendon rushed over to Tyler who had curled into a ball, laying against the wall.

"Are...you alright, Ty?" The man asked.

Tyler nodded excessively, tightly wrapping his arms around his own body. Brendon sighed, afraid to touch the boy. 

So he didn't. He got up and walked out the door, gently shutting it. 

Brendon didn't lock it this time.

Tyler touched the skin around his lacerations with a shaky hand. _I_ _love Josh, and Josh loves me._

 

***

 

Josh had been in the kitchen replying to emails. Brendon approached him with his hands resting in his pockets.

"Josh, why did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what? Teach him a lesson?" The man flicked his eyes up at Brendon.

"That wasn't a lesson, man. That was fuckin abuse." 

Josh rolled his eyes. "You know nothing of abuse."

Brendon couldn't respond to that. "Josh... I'm worried about you. You're obsessed with Tyler, and I'm pretty sure this boy has developed Stockholm syndrome. I can hire a private therapist if you want-"

Josh scoffed, crossing his arms. "I don't need a fucking therapist."

"You're not hearing it! You have never held someone for this long, **ever**. How long are you fuckin planning on keeping him?" Brendon snapped.

"I want to marry this boy." 

Brendon looked at him as if Josh had just told him that the police were nearby.

"He's 16." 

"I meant when he's 18, Bren."

"You're really going to keep him for two more years? And even more afterwards?" Brendon asked, sadness taking control of his heart. "This boy needs education, he probably hasn't even finished high-school." He continued. 

"I love him, Brendon. His lack of education isn't going to stop me." Josh resumed to his emails and phone calls.

Brendon shook his head. He had considered calling the police, despite having that take not only Josh, but himself as well. He wanted to save this boy. He felt just as trapped as Tyler did.

 

The only thing that Brendon and Tyler had in common was that they were both confused. He knew the differences between right and wrong. On the other hand, Tyler was starting to give in. He was losing his thoughts.

They both needed help. Brendon needed Josh to be reasonable. Tyler needed to understand Josh.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe, friends.
> 
> By the way, I went back through all my chapters and cleaned em' all up for you. I found a few grammar mistakes, and trust me, when I make spelling/grammar errors I CRINGE. Just like when Tyler cringes to Josh's-NEVER mind!
> 
> Anyway, have a great day everyone.


	10. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! Please enjoy.

Tyler had fallen asleep last night. He had almost forgotten about the pain he went through, until he took a shower. The water directly hit his healing wound, and he recoiled, covering his heart-shaped slit. His eyes watered by remembering what Josh had done.

 

He got out of the shower to dry off and put his clothes back on. He quietly strolled into the living room to say good morning, until he found Brendon, staring at the  
ground.

"Brendon?" The boy approached him, suddenly anxious.

The man flicked his eyes up at him. "Hey, Tyler."

"Are you okay?"

That made Brendon sigh, and shake his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?.." Tyler felt truly concerned. 

Brendon closed his eyes for a second. "I'm sorry, Ty."

Tyler tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Police sirens were suddenly buzzing off faintly in the background. The boy's eyes widened. 

"B-Bren, what did you do?" He asked as his gut started to twist. 

 

The sirens were now blaring. "Open up!" A man's voice yelled, slightly muffled. Legs were stomping at the door, trying to kick it open.

Josh had rushed into the living room from his, pulling a gun out and cocking it. 

"Brendon what the hell is going on!" The yellow haired man growled.

"I'm so sorry, my friend. I am so fucking sor-" Brendon's focus jumped to the policemen and woman who had just broken the door down. 

"Drop your weapon!" One of the men yelled, gun pointed at Josh. "Drop it, or I will shoot!"

Josh did so, getting on his knees. He knew the rules.

"Wait!" The boy protested.

"Put your hands behind your head." The officer pulled out handcuffs, slapping them on Josh. Another did the same to Brendon. 

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." The police officer said.

They took the two men out into the vehicles, while Tyler stayed inside with an officer. The policewoman had short blonde hair with bright blue eyes.

"What's your name, son?" The woman asked.

"T-Tyler. Ma'am." He responded, misty-eyed. 

The woman smiled. "I am detective Jenna Joseph. You are safe now. Do you know how long you've been here, Tyler?"

He shook his head. "It feels like maybe a week." 

She nodded, motioning for him to sit down on the couches. Tyler looked awfully damaged in her eyes. A few bruises were formed onto his skin, and he looked tired.

"Do you know those two men?" Jenna asked.

"Yes...The one with yellow hair, I got in a car with him. He said he was gonna drop me off at the place I was supposed to go." 

She looked heartbroken. "And the other man?.."

Tyler swallowed thickly. "He-he's my friend." 

"How old are you sweetie?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

He flinched. Jenna frowned, putting her hands back in her lap.

"I'm 16." He answered.

The woman sighed. "We have been looking all over for you, Tyler. Those men are going to be trialled in court."

"No- **No** , Josh is my boyfriend! I want to see him!" The boy cried, holding onto Jenna's wrist desperately. 

"It's okay, calm down. Tyler, are you able to tell me what this man did to you?" She replied calmly. 

He wiped away a few tears, holding her hand. "He um...H-he...Did multiple things to me."

Jenna nodded, rubbing Tyler's hand gently. "It's okay honey, I'm not in a hurry."

He sniffed. "He hurt me when I didn't do what he told me to, and Josh-he had s-sex with me multiple times. I didn't... **Want** it." He continued, looking away.

She looked revolted hearing what had happened to the poor boy. "I'm so sorry honey." She hugged the boy. "Are you hurt?"

Tyler nodded, slightly pulling the collar of his shirt down to reveal the red slashes from the other night.

Jenna flinched, carefully touching the skin around it to investigate. "Is...That a heart, Tyler?"

He nodded again. "He marked me as 'his'."

Jenna teared up. "It's healing, but make sure not to touch it." She moved her hands off of the boy.

"Do you want to call your parents? Let them know you're alright?" 

He shook his head. "They will be disappointed in me. Think that I'm gross."

"Tyler, your parents  **love** you so **much**. I talked to them a few days ago, and they told me how much they miss and care for you." She softly spoke.

"Josh loved me too. When can I see him?" He asked.

Jenna shook her head. "He... **Josh** didn't... The way Josh viewed love, and treated you, wasn't right. It was illegal, and he kidnapped you. Do you understand that?.."

"No, no he loves me, more than anyone in this world!" He aggressively rubbed his teary eyes.

"Can you give me your home address, please?" She asked.

Tyler nodded, writing down his address on a sticky-note. He gave it to her, earning a kind thank-you.

"I'm taking you home, Tyler." She said. "Do you need to pack anything?"

Tyler nodded, running into his room to grab the backpack. 

"Will I see Josh again?" He asked, voice shaky.

Jenna lead him by the hand, outside.

They had gotten into the police car. Jenna escorted Tyler in the front passengers seat.

"I don't know, Tyler." She solemnly answered. She truly didn't know.

 

The boy realized that he had been taken farther away than he thought. They have been driving for nearly two hours. Tyler felt safe with this woman, from her being in the law enforcements and less intimidating in general. He fell asleep in the car.

 

***

 

They finally arrived to the Joseph's house. Jenna woke the boy up, walking with him to the door. She rang the doorbell, giving Tyler a wink. Tyler expected to see disappointment in his family's eyes. He expected to see fury. But when the doors opened, his Mom burst into tears, hugging her son as tightly as she could. His Father did so as well.

"Thank you, for returning my son." Mrs. Joseph cried, thanking Jenna.

"Of course Ma'am. If you need anything, please call me." The detective gave them a card that included her name, personal number and contact information.

"I don't know how to thank you, Jenna." Tyler's Dad said.

Jenna smiled, waving as she walked to her car.

 

Tyler's Mother had brought him lemon-tea. They all sat down on the couches and chairs, forming a circle. 

"Tyler, honey? Are you okay?.." His Mom asked quietly.

"Ma, I-I'm so sorry." Tears rolled down the boy's face.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry." She hugged her son, crying as well.

"Are you able to tell me what happened?" She asked.

Tyler nodded, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Yes, but may I please only talk to you right now?"

His Father understood, nodding. He walked out of the room, giving them privacy.

"Mom... I miss him so much." Those were the first words that came out of his mouth.

His Mom panicked on the inside, but kept a calm face. 

"You miss who, Tyler?" She held his hand.

"J-Josh. His name is Josh." He nervously spoke out.

"Can you tell me what Josh did to you, sweetie?" 

He nodded again, looking at the carpet. "He hurt me a lot-one day we actually went on a date and then walked through the park... Ma, he killed so many people." Tyler wasn't sure where to start. "H-he wanted to have sex with me sometimes..but I didn't."

His Mom gently squeezed his hand, rubbing her thumb over it. "He did?.." 

"Yes. J-osh hurt me, but he loves me. That's why he hurt me. And I love him for showing me what love  **is**." He sniffed, shaking.

"Baby, that's not love. If you love someone, you don't hurt th-"

"But it is! Why else would he keep me there, Ma? He loves me, so much!" He broke down.

His Mom offered him a tissue, and he accepted. 

"Tyler, honey... Some people are bad. Very, very bad." She wiped away some of his tears as he blew his nose. 

"I never should of run away Ma, I'm really sorry." His voice shook.

"I understand baby, I'm glad you're back. You're safe with us." She sweetly kissed her son's cheek.

 

***

 

(Time pass.)

It's been one week since Tyler had returned to home. His Mom made him pancakes every morning, and Tyler would play piano and sing for his family. Anytime Josh was brought up, the subject immediately changed. His Dad bought him a new smart-phone, and he adored it. He was finally recovering from his trauma.

He had added Jenna to his contacts, along with his family.

It was after lunch-time when his phone rang. The caller ID was "Jenna Black". He let out a shaky breath, before picking it up and answering. 

"H-hello?" The boy looked out his bedroom window, nervously tapping his fingers against his leg. 

"Hey Tyler, how are you doing?" Jenna cheerfully checked on him. 

"I'm g-good, I'm good! How about you?"

"I'm doing great sweetie. Hey, I need to tell you something." She hesitated.

"Anything." He responded.

"It's um... It's about Josh. I should of told you sooner, but I wanted you to get some rest and recover. He was... He was sentenced to prison, for life. His friend was sentenced less than him." She informed him, chewing on her nails.

"W-what? No, I need to see him. I need to see him!" He panicked. Tyler truly missed Josh.

"It's okay Tyler, calm down. Would you like me to come over, if your parents are okay with it?" She asked.

"Yes- **please**. My Mom wont mind and my Dad's at work, please come right in." He tried not to sound desperate, but he needed this.

"Okay, don't worry. I'll be there before you know it. Bye." She already gathered her keys.

"Bye." With that, he hung up the phone, waiting on his bed.

 

Tyler strolled in their kitchen to boil some hot water. He got a couple cups out as his Mom walked in.

"What are you doing, sweetie?" She asked.

"Jenna's coming over in a little while. I'm making her tea." He answered quietly.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you. I'm sure she'll love that." His Mom rubbed his back. 

Still silence.

"Are you okay, baby?" She asked.

Tyler sighed as his heart twisted. "I'm not going to be able to see Josh again, ever. He's in jail."

"Honey... It's probably for the best." She slightly smiled kindly. 

He nodded. "I guess."

 

Tyler heard a knock on the door and he rushed over. He nearly tripped while doing so. 

He opened the door, to see the same magnificent blue eyes. "Hey Jenna!" He gestured for her to come in.

"Hello Tyler!" She waved, smiling. 

"Come in, please." He offered her to sit on the couch before grabbing her tea.

He handed it to her as she sat down. 

"Thank you!" She looked overjoyed. 

"You're welcome." He felt more comfortable since she was off-duty, seeing that she was wearing a normal dress with plain high-heels.

"So how has school been going?" She asked, making small-talk.

"It's good, I've been catching up on homework. There's a dam- I mean stupid test coming up." He answered, awkwardly sipping his tea.

Jenna laughed with a bright smile, crossing her legs. "Are you stressed about it?"

"Nope, well I guess a little but... I can totally nail it." He joked.

"So, Tyler... Now please be honest. How do you feel?" She asked, with worry.

"I miss him, a lot. But I feel safe without him around." Tyler confessed.

"That's good, that's good! I'm glad that you're feeling better."

Tyler agreed.

 

His Mom walked right into the room, greeting Jenna and turning on the T.V. She flipped to the news channel. 

"-And that's the meaning of true cruelty. 29 year old male Joshua William Dun has been found a week ago in the state of Ohio, sentenced to prison for life. He was charged with voluntary manslaughter, aggravated murder, kidnapping, sexual assault and offense, and robbery. That is, until he recently escaped a highly secure prison today at approximately 7:45am." The television was quiet, but caught Tyler's attention. "Another man who is suspected to be linked to Mr. Dun, is Brendon Boyd Urie. Both of them have vanished without a trace."

Tyler's Mom flipped the T.V off. Jenna covered her mouth with her gentle hand, in shock. "No... This can't... This can't be happening. That prison has  **maximum** security, there's no way that he could of escaped!" Even she feared the man.

The boy felt sick. Mostly because he felt hope of seeing Josh again.

"M-ma?" Tyler clutched his stomach. 

"Yes, baby?" His Mom answered, trying to keep her calm.

"H-he's gonna come for me." 

"No, no he's not Tyler, and I will make sure of it." Jenna replied quickly. "I will keep you safe."

"Honey, it's okay. We will not let this man take you again." His Mom hugged him tightly.

"Mrs. Joseph, with your permission, Tyler can stay at my place anytime for safety purposes." Jenna offered.

She agreed, giving the woman her contact information. "Whatever it takes to keep my son safe."

The blue-eyed woman smiled. "Hey Tyler, lets get some ice-cream yeah? My treat." She looked over to Mrs. Joseph, earning her approval. 

Tyler nodded, trauma flowing back to his mind from when he last saw Josh.

They headed to the door. "We'll be a couple hours. Please, call if you need anything or have any questions." Jenna whispered to his Mom, before walking out of the house.

 

_He loves me. Josh loves me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still going.
> 
> Stay safe, my friends.


	11. Déjà vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice-cream man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR: Sexual assault/non-con, physical abuse, and psychological torture.-

Jenna and Tyler walked into the Ice-cream parlor, not far from home. She dealt with a lot of child victims in her life, and distraction is one technique she had been trained to use. She was 24 years in age, and she has trained since she was 18. 

She ordered vanilla ice-cream, and Tyler ordered strawberry. They both sat down in the shop.

"Thank you for the snack, Jenna. This is really nice." The boy thanked, licking his cone.

"Of course! I could literally eat ice-cream everyday." She exaggerated. 

Tyler giggled. "If you were to eat on flavor of ice-cream for the rest of your life, what would it be?"

"Ooo, good question. I'd say chocolate with cashews or nuts in them." She answered, smiling.

"Yeah! Chocolate is the freaking best.

Jenna laughed at that with a bright smile.  _She's so nice_...

"So Tyler, tell me and please be honest. How are you feeling right now?" Jenna asked with sad blue eyes.

"I'm okay, Jenna. Don't worry about me." He patted her hand a couple times.

"Okay..well don't be scared to talk to me if you need to." She kindly reminded him.

Tyler nodded, eating the rest of his ice-cream. They talked about random topics, such as their taste in music, what they do for fun, and most-hated school subjects. Even though Jenna already graduated from school, she could easily relate. Her least favorite subject was math.

 

They finished their snacks, and walked out of the shop to head home. The sound of Jenna's clacking high heels oddly calmed him. He felt safer with her. The neighborhood was quiet, barely any cars driving past. They could hear the birds singing.

A van slowly pulled onto the curb. Jenna gripped Tyler's arm, walking faster to the home. 

"Jenna? What's wrong?" The boy asked, brows creasing in worry.

"Don't look back." She answered, digging through her purse for a gun.

"What?... Why?" He startled when the van drove faster, right against the sidewalk.

"Run." She gritted through her teeth, practically dragging Tyler in a rush.

Tyler finally caught up with her pace. "Jenna, what are they doing?"

"I don't know."

The van door slid open while moving, and a man commanded them to stop.  _Brendon_.

"I have a gun. Stop, or I will fucking shoot!" He yelled, pointing the gun at Jenna. "And drop the weapon, lady."

She did as she was told, dropping the gun. "What do you want? Me?" 

Brendon rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid I'll be taking both of you."

Two other unknown men grabbed them, throwing them into the van. Jenna ended up kicking one of them in the shins. 

"Brendon, why are you doing this?!" Tyler screamed, as the men he's never seen before locked them in handcuffs.

"I'm sorry, kid." Brendon shamefully avoided their glares.

He searched them down, taking Jenna's purse and Tyler's phone.

One of the guards knocked Jenna out with a chloroform cloth, while the other did the same to Tyler. The boy only screamed more, calling for help. The van doors shut, and everything burned in hell all over again. Hey both fell onto the ground after minutes.

 

***

 

Tyler woke up with an awful headache sprouting on the right side of his head. His vision blurred for a few seconds, until he looked up to see his friend, Brendon. He felt furious.

"B-Bren?" The boy quietly choked. 

Brendon glanced in the mirror, looking at Tyler with depressed eyes. Tyler's anger quickly turned to heartache.

He felt dizzy. 

"You woke up sooner than I expected." Brendon cleared his throat.

"Why did you do this?" Tyler slurred, "And why Jenna?" 

"I can't run away from Josh like you can. He might take my life if I disobey. And I took your friend here also, because she's a witness." The fluffy haired man responded.

"I-I'm gonna see Josh?" He asked shyly.

Brendon nodded.

A sudden sense of hope filled his chest. He missed Josh more than anything else.

"How did you guys escape prison?.."

"Helicopter." Brendon responded, sweating slightly.

"You escaped in a helicopter? How?" The boy questioned.

"I'm not telling you anything else. Look, I'm really sorry Tyler, I am. I thought I could save you, and trust me I would spend my fuckin life in prison just for you. But Josh is manipulative, and persuasive. I can't avoid it that easily." Brendon kept his eyes on the road, occasionally flicking them up at Tyler.

Tyler stayed quiet most of the ride, to wherever location they were headed to.

 

Jenna woke up, lifting her eyelids. She moved her legs slightly. 

"Hey, hey Jenna." Tyler scooted over to her.

"Oh my gosh... Where are we? Ow..." Jenna glanced at Brendon, feeling discomfort. 

"I don't really know. Let's just stay low for now." Tyler whispered.

"Yeah, I mean we're handcuffed." She winced, trying to sit up.

"Sorry about this..." The boy apologized.

"No Ty, this isn't your fault." She sat right next to him. 

She looked up at Brendon in the mirror. "Is that... Who I think it is?" 

Tyler nodded. "He's my friend."

"Your 'friend' forced us into a car." She angered, specifically at Brendon.

"I can hear you two back there, you know." Brendon spoke in a monotone voice.

Jenna looked at Tyler with concern. 

"It will be okay." The boy said to her, feeling hope.

 

***

 

Tyler remembered Jenna resting her head on his lap about an hour ago. She remained asleep, hair slightly ruffled. He blamed himself for putting her through abduction. 

The car had stopped, and Brendon parked. The van was driven into an area with a bunch of trees. He saw only one large house in sight, and it was old.  _Most likely abandoned_. It at least maintained in good shape.

"We're here. Get them to the cabin." Brendon motioned the two men to escort them.

One of them picked sleeping Jenna up, but she immediately woke up and trashed until they put her down. They were lead into the home. Brendon opened the door, gently pushing them both in. The two men who were possibly hired, drove off in a different vehicle.

"Please sit down." Tyler's male friend commanded.

They did so, as Jenna glared.

 

Heavy footsteps were heard from the other room. Brendon leaned against the wall, looking down. 

"Be careful. Anything you say may be turned against you or twisted." Brendon said, adjusting his glasses.

"What?" Jenna raised an eyebrow.

A yellow haired man walked right into the room, stopping on front of the two. Tyler looked up, unsure of what to say or act.

"Hello, Tyler." The man grinned.

Tyler was breathing hard, speechless. He felt stricken with terror. 

Jenna's jaw dropped, recognizing Josh from the previous crime scene. "O-oh my gosh." 

"That's right. By the way, thank you for returning my boy, ma'am." Josh looked over at Tyler, then Jenna.

" **Your** boy? Are you serious right now?!" She raged. 

Brendon silently motioned for her to settle down in the background.

Josh clenched his jaw, sending daggers to her beautiful blue eyes. "Yes, he's mine. Would you like me to prove that?"

Jenna looked at the ground. "No. But you are committing a serious crime, Mr. Dun. How-"

The man grabbed her flawless jaw, staring her right in the eyes. He turned her head slowly, inspecting her features. 

"So Tyler, you made a friend? She's pretty." Josh gently tugged at the arm-strap on her dress, before letting go.

Jenna jolted, looking at the man with disgust and hatred. "You're a sick bastard, Mr. Dun."

Josh chuckled. "So you met my friend Brendon? Who, by the way, betrayed me." He insulted the other man.

Brendon's eyes filled with guilt.

"He didn't betray you. You betrayed him by stealing his soul." Tyler said, earning a glance from Brendon.

"Tyler, did you miss me?" Josh asked, pretending to ignore Tyler's remark.

The boy nodded, looking at the floor.

Josh smiled while pulling the boy up to hug him. Tyler nearly suffocated in his shirt, unable to hug back since he was handcuffed. The man made eye-contact with Jenna sneering.

The woman felt enraged. 

The man motioned for Brendon to leave the room, so he did.

"Sweetie, you wouldn't mind if I intentionally  **kill** your friend, do you?" Josh asked, bending over to look the woman in the eyes.

"Her n-name is Jenna. She's my friend." Tyler defended.

Josh snapped his head towards the boy. "How else should I let her go without her blabbing to the police about this?" He turned to Jenna, after standing up straight. "And where do you work,  **Jenna**?" He asked, glaring down at her. 

"Restaurant. I'm a waitress." She lied.

_She probably just wants to hide her cover._

The man nodded, rolling his eyes. "You picked up some whore, huh Tyler?"

"Excuse me? Who do you think you  **are**!" Jenna shouted. 

Josh walked straight up to her, grabbing her hair. 

"Josh,  **no**! Don't hurt her, please!" Tyler yelled, panic eating away at his chest. 

"Woman, I will fucking  **show** you who's in charge here." He hissed. 

The man pulled her to her knees on the ground. 

Tyler lunged forward but halted when Josh pointed the gun at him.

"You better sit the fuck down and watch, sweetie." He harshly spat.

"Josh, please don't hurt her!" He begged.

The man ignored him, quickly undoing his belt and zipper.

"It's okay, Tyler. Don't look." Jenna calmly spoke.

Josh pulled his dick out, shoving it in her face. He accidentally poked her in the eye making her squirm, but he didn't care.

"Suck." He pulled her closer by the hair.

She sealed her mouth shut, until Josh forced it open with a rough hand. He had entered Tyler's friend.

He closed his eyes, moaning and thrusting quickly.

Tyler realized that this had happened to himself before. He was watching the same things that happened to him.

" **Josh**!" The boy screamed on the top of his lunges helplessly. 

Horrible sounds filled the room mixed with Josh's moaning, Jenna's gagging and the mortifying sound of skin slapping together. Tyler pulled his legs to his chest on the couch. 

"You like what you see, boy?" Josh smirked, purposefully ramming harder into her mouth. 

"Let her go, let her go, let her go..." He muttered, shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut.

Josh finished, pulling out. He came onto Jenna's cheek and chest. 

She looked awful. Her expressionless face focused on the ground, not bothering to wipe the white semen off. 

Josh zipped his pants and wrapped his belt back on, before pulling a pistol out. "Head to that door over there." He motioned them to walk with the gun. 

Tyler ran to Jenna, kneeling down. "Are you okay?"

She blankly nodded, slowly getting up. They walked to the wooden door. Josh opened it, pushing them in.

"I have some work to do. You two stay put." Josh locked them in. He didn't even unlock the handcuffs. 

 

"Jenna?" The boy crouched down to her, noticing his friend's terrified body. 

The woman looked up at him, holding in tears. 

"F-fuck Jenna, I'm so, so sorry..." Tyler put his cheek up to hers. 

"Not your fault, Tyler." She responded quietly. 

Tyler could feel her warm tears fall onto his shoulder.

"I won't let him do anything to you again." 

"I'm strong, Tyler. I can take it." She gently pulled away.

Some parts of her hair were slightly tangled or out of place. Makeup smeared on her eyes and mascara ran down her face.

"We're gonna get out of this Jenna. I promise you." 

 

" _I promise._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, friends. I don't kill off characters to make an ending.
> 
> More chapters shall come!


	12. Drinking poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy. -Sexual triggering warning-

Tyler and Jenna have stayed in the room for a couple of hours. The floors were made out of old wooden planks, and there were no windows to escape out of. Tyler's hands started to hurt from the metal handcuffs. Jenna had been silently crying for the past hour or so. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know what to say. He sometimes let her know what it was going to be okay, or that they will get through this. Even if Jenna didn't believe him.

The door unlocked, and Tyler stood up while Jenna sat in the corner.

It was Brendon.

The man walked into the room, guilty as hell. "I'm so fucking sorry, guys. I didn't know what else to do."

"I don't care how fucking sorry you are! You hurt my friend!" Tyler snapped, walking straight up to Brendon.

The man sighed, unlocking both of their handcuffs. "Tyler, you must understand. Josh has threatened to kill the people I love."  He tried.

"Let them die. You don't deserve to live." Tyler bitterly spoke out.

Brendon looked shattered. He adjusted his glasses, before nodding and turning to the door.

"W-wait Bren, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You don't deserve to be lashed out on like that." Tyler grabbed the man's sleeve.

Brendon stopped, turning around to look down in his eyes. "I do deserve it. All of it. I'm the one who's sorry."

The man walked out the door, leaving the boy feeling more hell-like than he did before. Tyler ran over to Jenna, who was sitting on the ground blankly staring at the wooden floor. He brushed away a few blonde strands that were against her face.

She smiled.

"You okay?" Tyler lovingly asked. 

Jenna nodded. "Yeah."

She looked awful. Her makeup was slightly smudged, and she had mascara running down her face. Tyler tightly hugged her, and she hugged back. 

 

Josh freely entered the room with his shirt off. He was slightly sweaty, probably from working out or exercising. 

Tyler got up, and slapped him right on the face. "How  **dare you**!" The boy trembled. 

Josh grabbed both of his wrists, chewing gum. He stared Tyler right into his eyes until he flinched.

"What." Josh glared.

"How could you do this to her!" Tyler ripped his arm out of Josh's grasp, pointing at Jenna. "I thought you loved me!"

"It's your fault Tyler. You left me." The man rolled his eyes, letting go.

"It is not my fault. You used your best friend to drag her here." The boy talked back.

Josh pondered for a minute. "Do you love her?" The man asked, brows furrowing. 

"Yes." The boy responded.

 _Only as a friend_. Is what Tyler should of said.

"If you love her so much, why don't you fuck her?" Josh tilted his head, crossing his arms.

Brendon now walked in at the worst timing on the planet. 

"N-Josh not like that." Tyler backed away. "You and I are in a relationship, right?" 

"Yes. You belong to me." Josh reminded him, making Jenna grimace. 

"Then why did you hurt her like you did?" The boy nearly cried. 

Tyler felt pain for Jenna, but he also felt jealousy and betrayal at Josh. 

"To make you jealous. You left me sweetheart, and I'm showing you what I'm capable of." Josh said wily. 

"That's completely unreasonable!" Tyler outraged.

"It is absolutely reasonable, Tyler. And you know what? This girl has no right to touch you." Josh pulled put a vicious tactical knife, and moved closer to Jenna.

Tyler jumped in the space between Josh and her. "Wait, please don't hurt her. Hurt me, not her."

Josh pushed the boy out of the way, lifting the knife up.

"J- **Josh** , I will do anything." Tyler grasped onto Josh's bicep, gulping.

"Ty, no..." Jenna lightly whispered.

The man froze, deciding to feel sympathy towards him. He slowly lowered the knife.

"If I let her go, you will stay here. Got it?" Josh glared.

Tyler frantically nodded, burying his face into the man's neck. "Forever."

Jenna shook her head in disbelief. She felt like she had failed. 

Josh smiled, kissing the boy's forehead. "Brendon, I need you to drop her off somewhere in Columbus. I can give you gas money if you need, but make sure that she can't track her way back." Josh ordered, handcuffing Jenna. 

Brendon nodded, escorting the woman out the door. Before Jenna walked out, she mouthed "I will come back." 

Tyler shook his head. He wanted to stay with this man.  _I belong to Josh now_. 

 

 "Follow me, Tyler." Josh spoke softly, lightly grabbing his hand to lead him out of the room.

Tyler followed, walking through the unfamiliar house. They walked into the kitchen of the building, and it smelled like lavender. Josh motioned for Tyler to sit on the dark blue couch in the living room that connected to the kitchen, so he did.

Josh poured two wine glasses full of red substance from a wine-bottle. Tyler spotted a couple of ruby colored roses on the coffee table in front of him by a few feet. He grabbed a small one, and took a whiff of it's petals. The flower smelled sweet. Josh walked over with the wine glasses. He had turned off the lights, except a single lamp which dimmed the room.

"You like the flowers?" Josh asked, smiling.

"Yeah. They're nice." Tyler carefully whirled the rose in his hand. 

Josh laid down on the couch, gently pulling Tyler to sit on his lap. The boy plucked a few petals from the flower and placed them on Josh's chest, neatly spreading them out.

"Whatcha' doing, doll-face?" Josh curiously asked, grinning. 

"Sprinkling you with sweetness, cause' you're cute." Tyler smiled, running a finger down Josh's bicep.

Tyler felt Josh's dick twitch underneath him. The boy pulled his hand back, thinking that he had made a mistake. Josh sat up and gripped a single wine glass, bringing it to Tyler's lips. The boy put his hand in front of the glass, declining. 

"I'm not old enough to drink." Tyler worried. 

"It's okay." Josh insisted, pressing the glass against Tyler's mouth. "Drink."

Tyler opened his mouth, letting little of the liquid in. Josh tipped it further, overfilling his mouth with wine. The boy nearly choked, realizing that it wasn't wine, it was  **blood**. The flavor was metallic, and somewhat sweet. But horrendously vile. He covered his hand over his mouth, not wanting to spit but not wanting to drink it. A few drops of substance dripped down his lips and onto his jeans. Josh lifted his chin up getting some of the crimson blood on his hand.

"Swallow. Now." Josh commanded firmly, squeezing his jaw harder by every second. 

Tyler swallowed. He grimaced at the awful taste and smell, and eventually coughed a little back up. 

"Josh, why did you do that? Where did you **get** that?" Tyler muttered, wiping some of the blood off of his chin.

"Since you were gone, I had a little fun with someone. His name was Steven, or Thomas or something. I can never remember faces who do nothing but scream and cry." Josh licked his own hand, placing the wine glass down. "Tyler, if you  **ever** leave me again, I will kill many people. And then I'll come after you." The man giggled.

The boy wanted to vomit. He shuddered, trying to forget what he had just heard. 

"I-I won't leave you. I promise. I'm sorry, I just..." The boy couldn't think.

"You know, you hurt me real bad, Tyler. I thought that you actually loved me." The man cruelly stared into his eyes.

"I do, Josh-I do. You have to believe me-" Tyler tried reasoning.

"Why were you with that fucking whore, huh? Is she **prettier** than me?" Josh mocked, grabbing Tyler's wrist.

"No! She's a friend, and that's how I want to keep it! I love you Josh, and only you." The boy teared up.

Tyler would of told him that Jenna was in law enforcement and that he kept her around for protection, but it may endanger her.  _Yeah Josh, she's my body guard. She protected me from you._

Josh's grip tightened. "Prove it to me." 

"What?.. I-" 

"Fucking  **prove** that you love me." Josh growled, grabbing his other wrist as well. 

Tyler lost his calm on the inside. He slowly spread his legs across Josh's lap, sitting on the man. He hesitantly put his hands on Josh's chest. The man looked at him with mocha eyes cold as black ice. 

The boy swallowed, highly fearing that he may disappoint Josh. He has never led sexual situations before. Tyler shakily unbuckled Josh's belt quickly as he could, before undoing his zipper also. He took a deep breath, reaching into Josh's pants to feel his penis. The man watched every single move with lust. Tyler finally pulled Josh's dick out of his boxers, and gently worked his fingers up and down. The man moaned quietly, slightly bucking his hips up. Tyler leaned into Josh, brushing his lips over the man's jawline. 

"I do love you." Tyler whispered into his ear.

Josh guided Tyler's chin to his mouth, kissing harshly. Instead of using teeth, he shoved his tongue down Tyler's throat, making him squeal pretty sounds. Josh lifted Tyler's shirt off before quickly reaching his hand into the boy's pants. Tyler backed away from him in response, stopping the hand-job. 

"I wanna please you, not me." Tyler urged. 

That seemed to make Josh crazy. "You made me hard." The man angrily spoke. 

"I'm s-sorry I'll make it up to you." Tyler got on his knees, hesitantly licking Josh's cock.

"You fucking better." Josh grabbed him by the hair, forcing his dick into the boy's mouth. 

Tyler grabbed the man's knees, not expecting this to be rough.

"Mmmfh, nnmf!" He gagged.

Josh carefully made sure that Tyler used his tongue on every suck. The boy teared up from gagging so frequently, and that turned Josh on more.

 

The man climaxed into Tyler's mouth, loudly groaning. If there were neighbors nearby, they would of heard. Josh made Tyler suck through his spasm, and the boy swallowed.

"Good boy." Josh smiled. "But it's gonna take a lot more than a blow-job to prove that you love me."

Tyler sat on the ground laying on his knees. "Yes Josh..." 

 

Josh cuddled with the boy until they both fell asleep. Tyler remembered the breathing of the man who tightly held him. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind and amazing support. I don't think I'd be able to write without your inspiration!


	13. Remember me

Tyler had beautiful dreams last night. He remembered dreaming that Josh brushed his fingers over the boy's mouth, softly muttering sweet things to him. He dreamt of the man being gentle for once.

That is, until he was woken up with Josh's fingers in his mouth. The boy grabbed the man's arm with both hands, but that made Josh push in deeper. Tears began to spill from gagging.

"Suck." Josh commanded, smirking. 

The boy did so, feeling warmth in his chest. This felt new to him.

"Christ, Josh." Brendon shifted his body awkwardly. 

Tyler hadn't realized that Brendon entered the house. Brendon's facial expression twisted when the boy looked him straight in the eye, licking Josh's fingers. He didn't mean to cause sexual tension for Brendon, he only wanted to do what Josh had told him to.

Josh pulled his hand away, having the boy's mouth pop like a child who pulls off of a sucker. 

 

"How did the trip go, Bren?" Josh asked, sitting up and off of Tyler.

"Good. She uhh... I had to put her to sleep for a few hours because I couldn't risk her tracking us from Columbus." Brendon glanced at Tyler.

Josh looked impressed. "Thank you. Glad she's out of the way." 

Tyler turned his head to Josh. He felt angry by that previous remark. Jenna wasn't a dog, yet they treated her like one. 

"You say that like as if she was some piece of shit that you brush aside." The boy stood up, looking down at Josh.

The man quickly stood up as well, only more aggressively. That caused Tyler to take a few steps back.

"I never said she was shit. But she acted like it." The man grinned, studying Tyler's facial expression.

"Don't talk about her like that." Tyler retorted.

"Don't fucking talk back at me." Josh grabbed the boy's shoulders. 

Tyler looked down, rolling his eyes. Josh grabbed his cheeks his time, forcing him to look in his eyes. 

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" The man watchfully asked, crooking an eyebrow. 

The boy shook his head quickly.

"Good." 

"I'm gonna go get some groceries." Brendon walked out of the house. Tyler heard the engine of his car start, and drive off.

 

***

It has been two weeks and a half since Tyler has seen Jenna. Whenever he mentioned her, Josh would become aggressive and try to change the subject. When he had sex with Tyler, it became more and more harsh. He started cuddling Tyler after sex, and he whispered beautiful things to the boy while stroking his hair. All of this hasn't happened the past three days.

 

Tyler was watching an action movie with Josh. The man's phone kept buzzing multiple times throughout the movie, which concerned him. Tyler looked over at Josh's phone, but the man shoved it back in his pocket.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked, rubbing his fingers over the back of Josh's hand.

"Yeah, yeah of course sweetie." Josh breathed out, turning his arm to hold the boy's hand.

Tyler cuddled Josh, wrapping his arms around the man's bicep. Josh gently ran his fingers through Tyler's wispy hair. Whenever there was a comedic scene in the movie, Tyler would giggle. He expected Josh to laugh as well, he didn't even smile. Tyler looked at Josh's down expression, and he frowned. 

"Josh... Are you  **sure** you're okay?" 

"Yes, Tyler I'm **fine**." The man squeezed Tyler's hand harder.

 

When the movie ended, Josh went in the kitchen to make lunch. Tyler sat on a wooden stool, watching him. The man glanced over at the boy and gave a small smile. 

"Do you want a sandwich, love?"

"Yes please."

Josh pulled out ham, cheese, lettuce and bread, including many other ingredients. He made the sandwiches and put them on plates, handing one to Tyler. Josh's phone rang in his pocket. He picked it up, answering with a frustrated "What." Josh shook his head, walking off into the other room to close the door.

Brendon walked into the room to make himself lunch. The man looked tired, hair slightly messed up and faint circles under his eyes.

"Bren?.." 

"Yeah Ty?"

"What's wrong with Josh?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's been getting a lot of phone calls and messages lately. I'm worried." Tyler pushed his plate away, resting his elbows on the counter.

Brendon looked at him for a minute, running a hand through his hair. 

"I'm sure he's..fine, Ty. Don't worry." 

"Bren-If anything happens to him, you  **will** tell me, right?" Tyler tried to not sound desperate.

Brendon licked his lips.

"Right?" The boy tried again, voice starting to quiver. 

"Sure, Tyler. Of course." He hesitated, taking his glasses off.

 

Tyler was watching T.V. with Brendon when Josh had finally came out of the other room. He looked pissed.

"Sorry sweetheart, I've been a little busy lately." The man sighed.

"I understand..." The boy frowned.

 

***

 

It had been exactly four days since Tyler had talked to Brendon about Josh. The boy hasn't talked to Josh like he used to. They used to have conversations together, now Josh was busy. Tyler understood that the man was busy, and he felt selfish for being impatient. He was starting to feel lonely. Brendon has been distancing himself in general, he checks on Tyler less and barely talks to him in the mornings.

Tyler walks up to Josh's door, and knocks. 

No response.

He knocks again, placing his head against the door to listen.

Still no response.

Tyler reaches for the handle, but the door suddenly opens with Josh standing there quietly.

"What is it, Tyler?" The man asks, brushing his dyed hair with a hand.

"Can we do something together?" The boy quietly requests.

Josh sighs. "Sweetie, you know I'm busy. Go talk to Bren-"

"Why? Why are you busy?" Tyler slightly raises his voice.

Josh furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Because. Now go." Josh reaches to close the door, but Tyler stops it.

"You have not given me any attention and you've been ignoring me!" Tyler shouts, shoving the door open. "Tell me the truth Josh, what's going on?"

Josh clenched his jaw, aggravated. His expression softened shortly after.

"Do you really want the truth?"

Tyler nods.

Josh breathed in a large breath of air.

"The police have found us again. Somehow tracked us down. I'm setting you free." Josh softly but firmly said.

Tyler's insides twisted. He scratched at his arm out of stress, leaving red marks.

"W-what?"

"I realized that you don't belong here, with me. And the cops are gonna keep tracking you down until they find you. I love you so much, Ty-"

"N-no, no. No! Josh, how could you let them just take me? I wanna be with **you** , Josh please..." Tyler's voice trembled.

Josh stepped closer, wrapping his arms around the boy. "They found us a few days ago, and I had to kill them. It won't be long until they send more cops. I'm sorry, love."

Tyler shoved Josh away, tears rolling down his face. "You do n- **not** love me, do you? You used me!" The boy spat, rage and pain surging through his veins.

Josh forcefully grabbed Tyler's wrists, taking dominance. Tyler gasped, letting a sob out.

"I never **used** you. I do love you Tyler, I always have. You mean the world to me." Josh kissed his forehead. "And I know that it's best for you to return home."

The man let go of his wrists, wiping away the boy's tears. That made Tyler cry harder. Despite the rage and how furious he was, all he wanted was to love Josh. And so he did, he rammed his body into Josh's, hugging him tightly. They stood there forever. Tyler felt Josh's heartbeat, his breathing, and the beautiful caresses on his back.

Brendon walked in the hallway, spotting them both. He swallowed hard, giving them a minute before shakily speaking; "They're here."

Josh looked up at the man, nodding. 

"P-please don't go." Tyler grabbed the man's arm.

Josh bit his cheek, preventing tears to fall. He wished that he didn't feel anything at all. He kissed the boy's forehead once more before pulling out a white cloth. Josh forced it against Tyler's mouth, fighting with the boy for a good few minutes. After the kicking, screaming and trashing, Tyler lifelessly fell unconscious. Josh caught the boy and stroked his cheek, then lips.

"I love you Tyler, so much. Goodbye."

He gently put the boy on the wooden ground, placing a small piece of paper on Tyler's chest.

 

The two men escaped the house. They ran off into the darkness.

 

 _Goodbye_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you.


	14. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler woke up. He woke up to Jenna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it boys and girls.

Tyler heard voices around him, at least three. One of them was very familiar, and brought warmth to his heart. He tried opening his eyes. The first time, he only saw blurred faces. When he blinked multiple times, everything became clear. Jenna was kneeling next to him, holding the boy's hand. Tyler felt a headache form similar to the one last time, when Brendon had knocked-

_Brendon. Brendon and J-Josh... Jenna?_

Tyler sat up, ignoring the voices in the hallway. A hand begged him to take it slow.

"Josh... Where's my Joshua? P-please, I need him  **now**." Tyler desperately requested. 

"Shh, Tyler calm down. Can you look at me?" Jenna asked, gently rubbing his arm.

"Where did he go?" Tyler rubbed his eyes.

"I... Don't know, honey. Do you remember me?" She asked.

Tyler nodded, noticing a small white paper on the ground. He unfolded it, but choked on a sob when he read.

 **I love you, sweetheart. I will see you again. -Josh**  

The paper had Josh's handwriting.

"He can't be gone, why did he  **leave** me?!" He shouted, angrily wiping tears away.

"It's okay Tyler, I'm here." Jenna softly spoke.

A police officer handed the woman a blanket, and she wrapped it around Tyler. The boy squeezed the cloth.

"We're going to take you home, okay?" Jenna asked.

Tyler gave no response. He felt betrayed, angry, scared, and he wished that all of himself could be numb.

 

They escorted Tyler out of the house and into the police car. Tyler fell asleep on the drive. Jenna would occasionally glance at the sleeping boy, feeling heartbroken. His life would never be the same again.

Jenna hummed while driving. They had finally arrived at Columbus. She gently shook the boy awake, letting him know that he was home. Tyler nodded, and got out of the car.

His Mom opened the door, and she couldn't of looked any more scared for him. She hugged Tyler tightly, tears rolling off of her cheeks. This time, Tyler didn't cry. He hugged his Mom back, stone-faced.

Broken.

 

They all entered inside the house.

"Tyler, are you okay baby?" The Mom looked him in his eye, lovingly rubbing his cheek. 

Tyler barely nodded.

"Mrs. Joseph, he may not be the same again. He might of been diagnosed with Stockholm syndrome." Jenna quietly sat on the couch with her hands in her lap. 

"Oh, honey..." Mrs. Joseph looked shattered. 

"Tyler, do you know where you are?" Jenna asked, putting a hand on his back.

"Home. But I belong w-with Josh." 

Mrs. Joseph looked at Jenna with horror. 

"That's right Tyler, you're home. But Josh didn't treat you well, do you understand that?" Jenna's eyes saddened.

Tyler shook his head. "He loves me, you don't understand that."

"I do understand. You miss him, a lot." The detective continuously rubbed circles on his back.

Tyler looked up, eyes wide. "Yes. And I-I want him back."

Jenna sighed. "You won't be able to see him again, I'm sorry Tyler. I really am." Those words were hard for her to spit out.

Tyler kept scratching at his arm. "I just want him back."

"I know you do baby, I know you do." His Mom comforted him, giving small kisses on his head.

 

***

(4 months and 3 weeks later)

 

Tyler was given time to heal for the past months. He has written down lyrics for songs, and played instruments in the basement. Jenna would visit him weekly, to make sure that he was okay. He has grown a strong attachment to her over time. She would always play boardgames with him, or help him with homework. Both of his parents adored her. Sometimes she would bring him coffee, or drive him to school.

 

It was 9:00pm when Tyler decided to lookup the news on his computer. He found an article about "Joshua Dun", and his partner. He clicked on the page, suddenly feeling a pit in his stomach. 

"Joshua William Dun has murdered over 8 victims in the past 4 months. They have each ended up stabbed, shot, burned, or hung to death. Red rose petals were found placed on their chests after death. Investigators couldn't come up with a theory of why Mr. Dun had placed the petals on the victims' chests, or why he murdered them in the first place. Police are still looking for him in Columbus, although he may of moved to another country."

Tyler could read no more. He shut his computer and cried. He missed the man deeply. His Mom came in to comfort him, saying that he shouldn't look up these kinds of things. She told him to leave it all behind.

He wished that he had never met Josh.

 

" _ **I will see you again**_."

 

***

 

Tyler woke up the next morning, and smelled pancakes. He came down the stairs from his room in his pajamas, and was greeted by Jenna. She was sitting at the dining room table, talking to Mrs. Joseph.

"Good morning, Tyler!" They both said.

"H-hey."

He sat down as his Mom gave him a plate of pancakes.

"You know, your birthday's coming up in a few days." Jenna smiled. "How would you feel if I took you to the movies?" 

Tyler smiled back. "That would be lovely."

Jenna giggled, taking a sip of her coffee.

The people around him made him feel home again. Josh came in his thoughts every night. The man's eyes haunted him, yet he wasn't scared of Josh anymore. He wanted to see him so badly, but he knew that he was finally where he belonged. He belong with his family, with Jenna. Every time he saw her, the twists in his stomach would vanish. She was the cure.

 

***

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

It was Tyler's 17th birthday, and his family had decorated the house with balloons and confetti. He got a new keyboard for a gift, and Jenna got him some shirts. He adored his gifts. 

Jenna took Tyler to the movies like she had promised she would. They left the house, and Tyler hugged his Mom before leaving. Jenna played some rock n' roll music in the car as they both danced ridiculously in their seats. Drivers next to them gave confused and annoyed looks, but they kept dancing.

"This music is sick!" Tyler stuck his tongue out, laughing.

"Heck **yeah** it is!" She giggled.

They got to the theatre, ordering popcorn and sodas. They would make fun of all the weird commercials that played. When the film started, everyone hushed and the lights dimmed. The thing Tyler loved about Jenna was that she wasn't afraid to laugh. Some people in front of them turned their heads a few times, because she was so loud at certain scenes. She had the brightest smile. The kind of smile that would make you forget about your troubles.

When the movie ended a couple hours after, Tyler used the theatre's restroom. They walked out to get ice-cream. Tyler got strawberry, and Jenna got vanilla-just like last time. They visited the park after eating their treats, and Tyler wanted to cry from how happy he was to have her. 

 

"Jenna?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" She laughed.

"For everything. I love you."

Tyler tightly hugged her. Jenna blushed, mouth slightly opened. She returned the hug, smiling like the sun.

"I love you too, Ty."

 

 _Life is beautiful,_ He thought,  _and so is she_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for everything. 
> 
> Remember that stories will end, not die. New stories come, and live.
> 
> Love,  
> -Night <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this, it means a lot! More chapters will be soon to come, and ideas for this story are welcome, so feel free to comment!
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
